Shinobi DxD 2
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Kini 3 bulan telah berlalu sejak berakhirnya kejadian waktu itu dan kini Naruto sudah menjadi Iblis dan menjadi tunangan dari Rias dan Sakura, dan menjadi king dari Evil Pieces miliknya, dan Rias dan Sakura menjadi Alpha karena mereka berebut posisi itu, tapi di lain itu semua bahaya sudah di depan mereka StrongNaru/SmartNaru/RinneganNaru/ Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

**3 Bulan setelah berlalunya Season 1 **

** "PROLOG"**

Kini Naruto menjadi Iblis setelah permintaan dari Rias dan Sakura yang meminta Naruto untuk merenkarnasikan dirinya menjadi Iblis dan bukan hanya menjadi EXTRA DEVIL. tapi sebelum Naruto menjadi Iblis, Sirzech Lucifer meminta Naruto untuk bertunangan, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikan Rias dan Sakura sebagai tunangannya, dan apa yang terjadi? mereka berebut posisi Alpha dari harem Naruto dan itu membuat Naruot pusing lalu Naruto memutuskan untuk mejadikan kedua-duanya Alpha, dan untung saja mereka berdua menerima semua itu

dan setelah acara pertunangan itu, beberapa hari kemudian Naruto di beri Evil Pieces khusus dan men unset Evil Pieces milik Rias dan Naruto untuk menggabungkannya menjadi satu sebagai Kingnya adalah Naruto, dan mereka menerima itu dengan senang hati karena dengan begitu mereka akan menjadi kuat untuk menghadapi Rating Game antar iblis muda yang akan di laksanakan sebentar lagi di underworld dan juga meminta Rosseweisse kembali dari Asghard dan kembali kepada mereka, dan Rosseweisse menerima dengan senang hati

EVIL PIECES NARUTO

\- King : Uzumaki Naruto

\- Queen : Rias Gremory

\- Bishop 1 : Sakura Haruno (Mutation)

\- Bishop 2 : Akeno Himajime (Mutation)

\- Knight 1 : Kiba Yuuto

-Knight 2 : Xenovia

\- Rook 1 : Koneko Tojou

\- Rook 2 : Kakashi Hatake

\- Pawn 1 : Hyoodou Issei X3

\- Pawn 2 : Karin Uzumaki (Mutation)

-Pawn 3 : Rosseweisse (Mutation)

-Pawn 4 : Asia Argentou (Mutation)

\- Pawn 5 : Gasper Vladi (Mutation)

-Pawn 6 : Ken Kenshi

dan saat Naruto sedang menenangkan dirinya di sebuah tempat Naruto melihat seseorang yang sedang kondisi sekarat dan dari aura yang dirasakannya dia bukanlah manusia tapi bukan juga dari 3 fraksi lainnya, dan kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikannya Pearage dengan merenkarnasikannya menjadi Iblis dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto bahwa yang ia renkarnasikan adalah Werewolves atau Manusia Serigala dan ia senang mendapat Pearage yang menarik, dan Naruto juga memasukkan Ken ke SMA Kuoh anggkatan tahun ke-2 dan memperkenalkannya kepada yang Pearage yang lainnya

dan saat ini adalah undian untuk Rating game pertama dan lawan pertama mereka adalah lagi-lagi si sombong Raiser dan Naruto berharap bahwa Raiser sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik setelah kejadian itu . Naruto sekarang mendapat panggilan 'Taichou' oleh Pearagenya kecuali Rias, dan juga anggota teamnya yang lama yang masih memanggil Naruto sama seperti dulu walau sebanarnya Naruto tidak suka di panggil Taicho

dan dilain tempat Khoas Bridge telah meyiapkan siasat untuk mengahcurkan perdamaian dan ingin memicu terjadinya perang lagi

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**Yo MInna semoga pada suka Prolog Shinobi DxD 2 karena agak kacau gara-gara capek setelah nyelsaian Fiction Great Boskito Dragon dan Naruto the Next Poseidon**

**JADWAL UPDATE :**

**Selasa : Shinobi DxD 2**

**Rabu : Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Kamis : Great Boskito Dragon**

**Jum'at : Shinobi DxD**

**Sabtu : Naruto the Next Poseidon**

**Minggu : Great Boskito Dragon**

**Dst...**

**Jadwal sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah tanpa pembertahuan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

Naruto bersama Pearagenya memenuhi undangan untuk Rating game antara Iblis muda dengan mewakili keluarga Gremory, karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah King dari Rias

Naruto dan Pearagenya berkumpul di sebelah timur. Dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih bersih tanpa lengan Rias tampak sangat cantik. Begitu pula Akeno yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru tua yang sangat pas di tubuh berisinya dan menambah kharisma kecantikannya. Sakura yang memakai gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan begitu juga dengan Karin yang dapat membuat para Iblis laki-laki terbunuh hanya dengan melihat lekukan tubuh mereka

Di sebelah kanan Karin ada sang pangeran tampan, Kiba Yuuto dengan balutan Tuxedo putih dan celana putih yang membuatnya berkilau di mata para gadis yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya tak lupa juga dengan sosok bermabut putih yang memakai masker yaitu Kakashi yang berbalut Toxedo hitam dan celana hitam yang membuatnya terkesan Cool

sedangakan gadis loly kita yaitu Toujou Koneko yang mengenakan gaun berwarna senada rambutnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat imut dan jadi pusat perhatian para iblis pecinta lolycon. Sedangkan Xenovia dan Asia yang juga tidak kalah menawan, dan tokoh utama kita yang memakai Toxedo berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna putih senada dengan Kiba sedangkan Issei yang sudah pergi kemana untuk mencari makanan

dan juga tak kalah tampan werewolves Ken Kenshi yang memakai pakaian yang senada dengan Kakashi dan Gasper yang memakai Toxedo dan celana putih. sedangkan sang Valkrye Rosseweisse yang memkai Gaun putih tanpa lengan hampir mirip dengan Rias

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan membuat Naruto berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menyapanya dan ternyata itu adalah sang lawan yang telah ia kalahkan dulu demi membuat Rias kembali yaitu Raiser

"hai Naruto, lama tak bertemu" sapa Raiser kepada Naruto yang cukup membuatnya terkejut dengan nada bicaranya

"ahhh... lama juga tak bertemu Raiser, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Narut basa-basi kepada Raiser

"seperti yang kau lihat, dan aku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu, berkat dirimu aku mengerti akan arti dari keluarga, dan aku ingin berteman denganmu Naruto" ujar Raiser menyodongkan tangannya kepada Naruto

"ahh sama-sama" ujar Naruto yang menerima pertemanan dari Raiser toh tidak ada ruginya

"dan maaf atas kejadian waktu itu" Naruto meminta maaf kepada Raiser

"tak apa Naruto, kau melakukan itu juga untuk kebaikan" Balas raiser kepada Naruto

"ahhh ya... kita akan bertarung di rating game kan? dan kita mendapat giliran yang ketika setelah Sona Sitri Vs Diodora Astaroth dan Sairaorg Bael Vs Seekvaira Agares" ujar Naruto kepada Raiser

"yah begitulah, dan aku harap pertarungan ini akan menarik dan menghibur Naruto, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa ne" ujar Raiser dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruto

'Sepertinya dia sudah banyak berubah, aku senang melihatnya' Pikir Naruto setelah melihat sifat raiser yang berubah

Dan kini Naruto mendekat kearah Pearagenya untuk memberitahukan bahwa sudah saatnya untuk kembali karena akan mempersiapkan diri untuk meghadapi Rating Game besok

"yo minna, lebih baik kita kembali dan istirahat karena agar saat kita bangun besok tubuh kita akan lebih segar" ujar Naruto kepada Pearagenya

"Ha'i Taichou/ Naruto / Naruto-kun" jawab mereka serempak

Kini mereka pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah untuk menuju kediaman Gremory untuk beristirahat karena akan menghadapi Rating game besok, dan saat mereka kembali mereka mendapat sambutan hangat oleh Lord Gremory dan Venelana Gremory

"kalian sudah kembali? senang rasanya besok kalian tampil" ujar Lord Gremory kepada Naruto dan Pearagenya

"ha'i Otousama, tapi sepertinya para Iblis underworld sangat antusias dengan Rating game ini?" ujar Rias kepada Lord Gremory

"tentu saja mereka sangat antusias Rias karena ini adalah pertarungan para Iblis muda yang akan menjadi penerus dari masing-masing klan, dan sampai saat ini Sairaorg adalah yang terbaik karena dalam sepuluh pertadinan terakhir dia selalu menang dengan mudah" ujar Lord Gremory kepada Rias

"Otousama tenang saja, kita pasti akan menang melawan mereka, dan aku yakin kita pasti akan menang jika kita selalu bekerja sama" ujar Naruto dengan yakin yang membuat para Pearagenya bersemangat

"tapi Sairaorg adalah pengguna senjutsu dan pengguna salah satu senjata longinus yaitu Regulus Nemea" ujar Lord Gremory kepada Naruto

"tenang saja Otousama, aku juga pengguna Senjutsu dan jika yang Otousama khawatirkan adalah kekuatan dari Longinus, maka tidak salah jika aku mencoba Chibaku Tensei kepada Sairaorg" ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda di akhir kalimatnya yang mendapat jitakan dari Sakura

DUAK

"Itta... kau kenapa Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto yang sedang mengelus kepadanya yang benjol

"chibaku tensei? apa itu?" tanya Lord Gremory yang penasaran dengan tekhnik itu

"itu adalah tekhnik yang dapat mengurung lawan dalam sebuah bola Gravitasi dan juga akan menarik semua benda yang ada di area jangkauan tergantung pengguna jutsu itu, dan akan membentuk sebuah planet kecil, jadi bisa membuat lawan tertimbun dalam bola planet itu, dan aku berharap kau tidak menggunakannya Naruto" ujar Kakashi panjang lebar dan mereka yang mendengar kekuatan dari Chibaku tensei merasa takut

'Benar-benar jurus yang mengerikan' Pikir mereka

"baiklah Kakashi sensei" jawab Naruto kepada gurunya

"tapi aku penasaran dengan orang yang namanya Sairaorg, dan setelah mendengat senjutsu aku menjadi tertarik untuk melawannya sebagai pengguna senjutsu" ujar Naruto dan mereka yang mendengar itu tersenyum

"baiklah lebih baik kalian makan dulu, mengingat kalian belum makan apa-apa" ujar Lord Gremory dan mereka semua kemudian mereka menuju ke meja makan yang sangat panjang dan beraneka macam makanan tapi menurut Naruto itu masih kurang yaitu tidak adanya Ramen

"kenapa dari sekian banyaknya makanan tidak ada Ramen satupun" gumam Naruto yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Lord Gremory dan kemudian menyuruh pelayan untuk membuatkan ramen untuk Naruto, tak lama kemudian ramen itu datang dan seketika mata Naruto berbinar karena melihat porsi yang sangat besar membuatnya langsung menyantapnya sedangkan iblis-iblis yang melihat cara bersweatdrop ria dan tersenyum dan meneruskan makan mereka

setelah acara mekan mereka selesai kemudian mereka melakukan perbincangan lagi seputar rating game yang akan mereka hadapi besok

"Ano... Naruto-kun apa yang kau rencanakan untuk Rating game besok?" tanya Venelana kepada calon Mantunya

"rencana ya? aku berencana untuk menggunakan Issei sebagai kartu Truffku sedangkan sebagai pengakhir pertandingan akan di lakukan dengan cepat oleh Kakashi-sensei, Akeno-chan, dan Karin-nee" ujar Naruto yang membuat mereka terkejut dengan rencana sang king

"tapi rencana seperti itu bukankan rencana yang sangat sederhana dan akan terlalu mengambil resiko di banding dengan hasil yang akan di dapatkan" ujar Lord Gremory yang merasa kurang greget dengan rencana Naruto

"begini rencanaku Tousan, aku bertindak sebagai Supprt nantinya bersama Asia, Karin-nee dan Sakura-chan yang menjadi Healler tapi Karin-nee juga akan ikut besama finsishim, sedangkan Rias-chan, Xenovia, Kiba,Koneko, dan Rosseweisse akan membantu sepak terjang dari truff kita dan finishim kita" ujar Naruto

"sedangkan Ken dan Gasper akan melindungi para Healler karena mereka akan sangar rawan terutama Asia, dan kenapa aku menjadi Support? karena itu akan memperkecil kemungkinan kehilangan Pearage hingga 80%, dan soal finishim kita, jangan ragukan mereka dengan kecepatan yang mereka miliki dan serangan jarak jauh yang sangat kuat itu akan menjadi momok bagi mereka, dan kakashi-sensei aku ingin kau menghadapi Raiser dengan kecepatan dan kemampuan dalam delay menggunakan jurus itu akan mengungtungkan" jelas Naruto kepada mereka semua

"jadi seperti itu? aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau sudah memikirkan semua ini dengan matang" ujar Lord Gremory yang senang dengan rencana Naruto

"dan aku memiliki kartu joker yang tidak akan bisa mereka lawan ataupun cegah?" ujar Naruto yang membuat mereka terkejut

"apa maksudmu dengan kartu joker?' tanya Lord Gremory lagi

"kakashi-sensei, dengan kamui miliknya serangan apapun tidakan akan melukainya kecuali serangan fisik, dan dari observasiku Raiser sangat rendah dalam serangan fisik" ujar Naruto yang mendapat tatapan kagum dari mereka semua dengan kecerdasan yang Naruto miliki

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto dan Peragenya telah bersiap-siap untuk perbindah dimensi Rating game setelah menunggu 2 pertandingan akhirnya mereka lolos, dan jika menang mereka akan menghadapi Sona Sitri yang menang dengan susah dengan Diodora Ataroth. dan sekarang mereka berada seperti di sebuah kota kecil yang akan menjadi arena mereka untuk mereadu kekuatan

"baiklah kita jalankan rencana yang sudah kita siapkan Kakashi-sensei, Akeno-san, dan Karin-nee kalian dululah pergi untuk langsung ke markas musuh dan jangan lupa membawa alat komunikasi ini dan kalian hindarilah pertarungan" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mereka memasang alat komunikasi itu

"baiklah Rias-chan, Koneko,Ken, dan Gasper kalian menuju kearah timur laut sedangkan Rosseweisse,Asia, Kiba,Sakura-chan dan Xenovia kalian menuju arah barat laut" ujar Naruto kepada mereka semua

"ha'i" dan setelah itu mereka pergi dengan perintah dari sang King

"dan kau Issei ikutlah denganku, karena aku akan menjadi Support untukmu" ujar Naruto dan Issei hanya mengangguk pertanda menerima

dan benar perkiraan dari Naruto yang Raiser akan menyerang dari kedua arah, dan para Pearage Raiser sedang menghadapi lawan yang Naruto kirim ke dua arah tersebut keculai Yabelluna yang masih berada di samping Raiser. dan Kini Kakashi, Karin, dan juga Akeno sudah berada di dekat markas dari raiser sedangkan Naruto dan Issei berada di sekitar mereka

"yo minna, aku akan membuat serangan pembukan lalu Issei kau hadapi Raiser, sedangkan Akeno dan Karon-nee akan melawan Queen Raiser, dan Kakashi-sensei tunggula aba-aba dariku, apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Naruto

"Ha'i" ujar mereka semangat

"dan untuk kalian yang menyerang dari dua arah segera mungkin selsaikan, Ken dan gasper gunakanlah kekuatan Vampir dan Warewolves sebagai combo, dan Rias-chan akhiri dengan power of destruction saat para Perage Raiser tersayat oleh cakaran Ken" ujar Naruto

"dan Sakura-chan gunakanlah gunakannlah kecepatan untuk menghadapi mereka, dan sebisa mungkin kalahkan mereka dengan cepat, karena di markas sebentar lagi juga akan berkakhir" lanjut Naruto dan para Peragenya mematuhi perintah sang King

"Issei bersiaplah" ujar naruto kepada Issei

"baik Taichou" balas Issei dan kemudian Naruto merapal Hand Seal

_**"Katoon : Gouka Mekakyu"**_

Kemudian sebuah gelombang api yang menyamai Tsunami menerjang markas Raiser dan membuat markas itu hancur tanpa tersisa dan terlihatlah Raiser dna Yabelluna yang ternang menggunakan sayap mereka. dan kemudian Issei, Karin, dan Akeno menampakkan diri,

"baiklah"

dan kemudian Issei masuk dalam mode Balace Breakernya dan menyerang Raiser terus menerus hingga melemahkan regenarasi dari Raiser, sedangkan Pearaga dari Raiser sudah tumbang di tangan Pearage Naruto tanpa mereka mengorbankan diri

"kakashi-sensei majulah"

_**"motion lightning"**_

dan dalam sekejap Kakashi di depan raiser dan siap menggunakan jurus lagi

_**"Lightning Blade"**_

muncul sebuah kilatan petir di tangan Kakashi kemudian ditusukkan ke raiser setelah itu kakashi mundur dengan melompat

BLAAAAR

serangan dari Kakashi tadi meledak tepat setelah Kakashi selesai melompat dan terlihat tubuh raiser yang masih bisa berdiri walau kakinya bergetar

"maaf Raiser-sama, tapi ini akan berkahir" ujar Kakashi

" _**lightning dragon"**_

dan muncul sebuah naga (mirip kirin milik sasuke) dan menerjang kerah Raiser dan membuat dirinya tersambat petir dengan tegangan berjuta-juta Volt dan terlihat sekarang tubuh Raiser yang tak sadarkan diri

"Raiser Phoenix-sama tidak bisa malanjutkan pertandingan, pemenangnya adalah Naruto Uzumaki-sama" ujar Grayfia dan kemudian dunia Rating game ini berganti dengan sebuha ruangan istirahat dan Naruto melihat kearah Pearagenya apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak dan Naruto lega karena mereka semua tidak mengalami luka parah hanya luka ringan

"baiklah, pertandingan perdana sekaligus pertarungan pertama kita di Rating game ini berhasil kita menangkan tapi masih ada lawan selanjutnya yag harus kita hadapi yaiti Sona Sitri yang akan kita lawan 3 hari lagi, dan dalam waktu 3 hari ini kita akan berlatih dan Azazel sudah setuju untuk melatih kalian, dan kau Issei kau harus persiapkan dirimu untuk melawan sang meteor Dragon Tannin, Akeno akan berlatih dengan Baraqiel, Kiba dan Xenovia kalian akan berlatih kenjutsu dengan Kakashi-sensei, dan untuk yang lainnya akan di bawah bimbingan kecuali Karin-nee, Sakura-chan, dan Rias-chan karena Sakura-chan dan Karin-nee harus melatih Sacred Gear kalian sendiri, sedangkan Rias-chan kau temani aku" ujar Naruto dan membuat Rias dan Sakura memerah tapi Sakura tidak memerah karena malu karena marah karena Naruto meminta Rias unutk menemainya

"ehhh... maaf Sakura-chan tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku meminta Rias untuk menemaniku di perpustakaan karena aku ingin mengenal lebih dekat sosok Sairaorg Bael dan hanay Rias yang dekat dengan Sairaorg" Ujar Naruto kepada Sakura menjelaskan agat tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman

sedangkan Akeno pasrah karena pasalnya dia akan dilatih oleh orang yang di bencinya sekaligus ayahnya, dan Issei yang mendengar dia akan berlatih dengan seekor naga hanya merinding ketakutan hampir kencing di celana, sedangkan Kiba dan Xenovia senang karena akhirnya mereka akan memperlajari Kenjutsu dari Kakashi

"dan lebih baik kalian Istirahat karena kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok" ujar Naruto dan kemudian para Pearagenya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian memasuki kamar mereka untuk beristirahat

tapi istirahat Naruto terganggu karena tiba-tiba Rias dan Sakura memasuki kamar Naruto dengan pakaian tidurnya yang menampakkan lekuk tubuh mereka dan membuat tubuh Naruto mendidih karena nafsu. dan kemudian mereka langsung menerjang Naruto

WARNING LEMON TREESOME ON BRO!

Tanpa peringatan Rias meluncurkan aksinya yaitu menjilati wajah serta leher Naruto. Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura menjilati dada bidang serta perut six pack Naruto

Sementara Naruto hanya mengerang kesakitan akibat Rias dan Sakura mengigit leher serta dada dan perutnya. Sakura mengalihkan pandanganya kearah boxer Naruto, entah Tangan Sakura mulai gatal, seolah ingin memegang benda yang berada diboxer Naruto

Sakura perlahan menjilati dada Naruto dari atas kebawah dan, hingga akhirnya sampai diselangkangan Naruto, Tangan Sakura mengelus tonjolan yang cukup besar yang memonjol dari boxer Naruto, Sakura menurunkam boxer Naruto dan terpangpang batang penis Naruto mengacung tegak seperti tiang bendera.

"Rias , lihatlah apa yang kutemukan"ucap Sakura sambil memegang batang Naruto dan memaju-mundurkan tanganya

Rias yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mengkissmark leher Naruto, berhenti ketika melihat benda yang dipegang oleh Sakura

"fufufufu, Sakura ternyata kau sudah menemukan Mainan kita yah?" ucap Rias dengan seringai yang terpampang diwajahnya

Rias memandang wajah Naruto "ara, Naruto-kun sudah tidak tahan Sakura"ucap Rias dengan nada sensualnya.

Sakura melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengulum batang Naruto seperti mengulum es krim

Tak beberapa lama Sakura melepaskan kulumannya dan, menaiki tubuh Naruto.

Sakura menggesek-gesekkan kepala penis Naruto, kemudian memasukkan penis Naruto ke vaginanya

Sementara Naruto mendesah tak karuan kerena rasa nikmat yang belum ia rasakan sebelumnya dan kemudian Naruto merasa ada seperti penghalang dari Vagina Sakura dan dengan sekali hentakkan penis Naruto tenggelam ke Vagina Sakura dan mendesah nikmat

"Argh... sempit sekali benar-benar nikmat" ujar Naruto yang merasa nikmat dengan jepitan Vagina sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih membiasakan dengan benda yang ada di dalam vaginanya

sedangkan Rias mulai terangsang ketika mendengar suara desahan Naruto serta Sakura yang me-rape Naruto

Rias melepaskan semua pakaiannya, hingga telanjang bulat dan mendorong Naruto kebelakang, hingga Naruto tidur terlentang kemudian merangkak naik ketubuh Naruto, dan Rias mendekatkan vaginanya ke mulut Naruto.

"Naru" ucap Rias dengan lirih.

Sementara Naruto yang cukup mengerti sikap Rias, Naruto memjilati vagina Rias

"aaah, Naruuuh, masukkan"mohon Rias agar Naruto-kunnya memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang vaginanya

Naruto hanya menurut saja, kemudian Naruto memasukkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Rias

"ah, Naruuuh"desah Rias ketika lidah Rias memasuki lubang vaginanaya nya. Rias memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"ah, Naruu, aku akan-AAAHHHH!"Rias mendesah keras ketika sudah mencapai klimaksnya, Wajah Naruto terlumuri, cairan orgasme dari Rias dan kemudian membersihkan wajah Naruto dengan tangannya walau perbuatannya semakin membuat cairan itu merata dan setelah itu Rias membaringkan dirinya disamping Naruto, entah lelah atau apa

Sementara Sakura terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sedikit lambat, dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit frustasi

Naruto yang Sudah tak tahan dengan gairahnya, kemudian berbalik menindih Sakura, dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"aaah, Naru-kun, lebih cepat, aaah"desah Sakura memohon Naruto mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, dan membuat desahan Sakura bertambah keras.

"Naru-kun, a-aku...suki...suki...DAISUKI, NARUUU"akhirnya Sakura mencapai klimaksnya, begitupun Naruto

"ini belum selesai Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto dan kemudian membalik tubuh Sakura dan kemudian menghentakkan Penisnya dari belakang dan memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan dan membuat Sakura menjerit

"ahhh.. ahhh.. ahhh ini lebih cepat Naruto ini sangat nikmat" ujar Sakura nikmat karena Naruto melakukan kegiatannya dengan dirinya sedang menungging

dan kemudian menatrik tangan sakura dan dan kemudian meremas kedua payudara sedang Sakura tanpa memperlambat kegiatannya dan sukses membuat Sakura semakin menjerit nikmat dan merasa vaginanya berkedut tanpa ia akan klimaks begitu juga dengan Naruto

"aku akan keluar Naruto" ujar Sakura yang bernafas tersenggal-senggal

"aku juga" ujar Naruto dan kemudian memuntahkan spermanya kedalam rahim sakura dan kemudian sakura tertidur karena kelelahan

"hah, hah, hah, lelah" ucap Naruto dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Naruto-kun, kita belum selesai"ucap Rias yang bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai menindih tubuh Naruto

Naruto membelakkan matanya ketika Rias sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"huh jangan bilang, aku kelelahan, aku hanya menunggu

gilranku."ucap Rias.

Gle. . . . .eek

Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Rias memegang penis Naruto yang sudah layu sehabis ejakulasi, kemudian Rias mengocok penis Naruto, dari atas kebawah, dan membuat penis Naruto kembali berdiri.

"ssssttttth"Naruto mendesis, karena penisnya dielus oleh Rias kemudian Naruto membalik posisi dan kini Naruto serada di atas rias dan memandang Vagina Rias

"Mou... Naruto-kun jangan dipandangi terus, aku malu" ujar Rias memerah

Naruto memandangi takjub vagina milik Rias, di bukanya kedua kaki Rias yang menutupi sebagian vagina miliknya, dapat di lihat vagina Rias begitu indah dan terawat,

"Enghh! Akhh!" Desah Rias yang merasakan salah satu jari Naruto yang kini telah masuk ke dalam vaginanya.

Naruto yang memasukan jari tengahnya memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan sangat pelan kemudian bertambah cepat, bagian atas tubuh Rias terutama bibir di lumat kembali oleh Naruto, kedua bibir itu saling menyesap saliva pasangannya masing-masing dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Naruto menambahkan jari telunjuknya di dalam vagina Rias dan memaju mundurkan kedua jari tangan kanannya dengan tempo cepat. Sementara bibir Naruto yang tadi melumat bibir Rias berganti tujuan yang kini mencium leher jenjang Rias dengan penuh kasih sayang dan sedikit nafsu karena tubuh Rias benar-benar candu bagi Naruto.

Vagina Rias terasa berkedut tanda ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya, Naruto yang mengetahui itu mempercepat tempo permainan dua jarinya di vagina Rias.

"Akhh! Aku keluar Naruto-kun!" desah Rias panjang sambil berteriak menyebutkan nama Tunangannya karena mengalami klimaks pertamanya.

Naruto tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membuat Rias mencapai puncak kenikmatan pertamanya.

"Bisa kita teruskan sayang?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya di vagina Rias. Kemudian Naruto memposisikan diri dengan nyaman dan menempelkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi di bibir vagina Rias.

"Ya, di teruskan saja Naruto-kun, tapi pelan-pelan ya, aku masih perawan." kata Rias dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga akhirnya menabrak sebuah dinding tipis atau sebut saja selaput dara Rias Gremory. Dengan sekali hentakan robek sudah selaput dara Rias, Rias pun menggigit bahu Naruto untuk meredam jeritan kesakitannya, Naruto mendiamkan beberapa saat memberikan waktu vagina Rias untuk menerima benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang vaginanya sudah bisa menerima benda asing.

Di gerakannya pinggul Naruto secara perlahan dengan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tempo gerakan Naruto semakin cepat mengakibatkan Rias mendesah kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh penis Naruto di dalam vagina miliknya. Desahan-desahan erotis pun terdengar dari mulut Rias, tidak lupa Naruto meremas payudara kanan Rias dengan tangan kanannya dan menciumi leher Rias untuk menambahkan gairah seksual Rias yang mengebu-gebu.

"Akhh! Ahhh! Lebih cepat Naruto-kun!" Rias mengeluarkan desahnya untuk meminta Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

Atas permintaan tunangannya Naruto memanbahkan tempo gerakan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lebih cepat, Naruto merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat dari vagina Rias, penisnya terasa di pijat-pijat dan seakan-akan menariknya untuk lebih dalam lagi. Keduanya berpacu dalam kenikmatan yang di berikan pasangan mereka. Hampir lima belas menit keduanya dalam posisi dimana Naruto di atas dan Rias di bawah. Keduanya merasakan sensasi untuk melepas cairan cinta mereka yang akan keluar.

"Rias! Aku ingin keluar! Ahhh!" desah Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Keluarkan di dalam Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingin keluar, kita keluarkan sama-sama. Enghh! Ahhh!" desah Rias yang nampaknya juga ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

Keduanya berpacu lebih cepat, Rias juga membantu Naruto dengan menggerakan pantatnya agar lebih mudah untuk mereka berdua mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

"Akhhh! Rias! Aku keluar!"

"Ahhh! Akhh! Naruto!"

Dan kemudian mereka bertiga tertidur dengan kondisi Naruto yang tertidur di atas Rias dan Penis Naruto masih berada di dalam Vagina Rias.

**~-TBC-~**

**YO minna chapter 2 udah selesai, tapi maaf jika limenya kurang bagus atau gimana**

**NB : Masih belum bisa balas Review masih buat tugas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi harinya kini Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan kemudian menengok dua gadis yang sekarang menjadi wanita karena kegiatan mereka semalam, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Naruto blushing berat, dan karena mengingat mereka harus berlatih untuk Rating game melawan Sona dan Pearaganya, maka Naruto membangunkan kedua tunangannya itu

"Rias-chan, Sakura-chan, bangunlah ini sudah pagi dan kita harus berlatih" ujar Naruto membangunkan keduanya

"enghhhh" Rias dan Sakura hanya menggeram dan itu membuat Naruto terkekeh

"hey, kalian bangunlah sebelum nanti Azazel yang membangunkan kalian" ujar Naruto dan seketika mereka sudah bangun

"Jangan Azazel" Teriak mereka berdua sedangkan naruto hanya terkekeh, karena mengingat teman-nya itu sangat mesum lebih besar daripada Issei

"makanya cepatlah mandi dan kita akan berlatih untuk Rating game" ujar Naruto sedangkan Sakura dan Rias melenggang kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka, sedangkan Naruto sendiri menuju ke ruang utama menunggu para Pearagenya dan tak sampai 15 menit menunggu semua Pearage Naruto sudah berkumpul termasuk Rias dan Sakura

"baiklah seperti yang kira rencanakan kemarin, Xenovia dan Kiba berlatihlah Kenjuysu dengan Kakashi-sensei" ujar Naruto

"ha'i Taichou" jawab Kiba dan Xenovia

"dan untuk Akeno-san kau siap untuk berlatih dengan Baraqiel?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian dari sang Bishop Mutation

"kapanpun aku siap taichou" jawab penuh keyakinan Akeno kepada Naruto, walau sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau akeno dalam hatinya masih bimbang

"baiklah jika begitu"

"dan untuk yang lainnya kecuali Koneko akan berlatih di bawah bimbingan Azazel" ujar Naruto

"Hai' Taichou" jawab mereka

"lantas kenapa aku tidak ikut taichou?" tanya Koneko heran

"aku inign kau berlatih Taijutsu dengan Sakura-chan, sedangkan karin-nee perkuatlah Sacred Gearmu" ujar Naruto kepada mereka

"Ha'i Taichou/Naruto" jawab Koneko, Sakura, dan Karin

"dan untuk Rias aku ingin mendengar sosok Sairaorg darimu, karena kau adalah sepupunya" ujar Naruto dan Rias hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan penuh arti

"dan untukmu Issei, kau akan berlatih dengan meteor Dragon sang mantan raja naga, apa kau siap?" tanya Naruto kepada Issei

"aku siap tapi apa itu tidak menakutkan?" tanya Isei tidak yakin

"baiklah jika begitu, maka akan Kurama yang melatihmu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan menyeringai

"TIDAK, AKU LEBIH BAIK BERLATIH DENGAN NAGA ITU DARIPADA RUBAH ITU KYAAAA" Teriak Issei menolak karena ia tahu seberapa menakutkannya kekuatan dari Kurama

"baiklah jika seperti itu, Azazel dan Baraqiel sudah menunggu kalian di dunia bawah, dan kalian bisa berangkat sekarang" ujar Naruto dan mereka berangkat

"dan untuk kalian carilah tempat yang menurut kalian aman dari keramaian dan menurut kalian cocok" ucap Naruto kepada yang lainnya

"Ha'i Taichou/Naruto" balas Kakashi, Xenovia, Kiba, Sakura, Koneko, dan Karin

dan kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Rias saja, karena Naruto meminta Rias untuk menceritakan sosok yang di kenal Great King di underworld itu

"dan Rias-chan aku ingin mendengar tentang sosok yang di juluki sebagai Great King itu" ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"Sairaorg adalah sepupuku dia pengguna Senjutsu, dan salah satu pengguna Toki. dan dia juga memiliki salah satu Longinus yaitu Regulus Nemea dan jiwa dari Regulus Nemeayang menjadi pawn dari Sairaorg dan Regulus mengkonsumsi bidak Pawn sebanyak 7 dan sekaligus senjata dari Sairaorg yang berbentuk Kapak,Sairaorg adalah Iblis muda yang menempati peringkat pertama karena win strikenya dalam bermain Rating Game" ujar Rias menjelaskan profil singkat Sairaorg Bael

"menarik, mungkin kita akan bertemu di final" ujar Naruto

"tapi Naruto-kun, kau sudah tahukan bagaimana sistem di final nanti?" tanya Rias

"ya, aku sudah tahu kita bukan akan bertanding seperti rating game biasa, melainkan di tentukan dengan nilai Roll dadu Pertama, kedua [Raja] akan memutar dadu, dan total nilai putaran akan menentukan pejuang mana yang dikirim! Misalnya, ketika total nilai putaran adalah [8]! Lalu Anda dapat mengirim pejuang yang akan cocok dalam nilai itu! Jika itu [Pion] yang memiliki nilai konsumsi 1, kemudian 8 [pion] dapat dikirim! Tentu saja Anda juga dapat mengirim 1 [Rook] dengan nilai konsumsi 5 dan 1 [Ksatria] dengan nilai konsumsi 3, karena nilai total akan menjadi 8! Jika berada dalam rentang nilai, maka mungkin untuk mengirim kombinasi pejuang dari kelas yang berbeda! Juga anggota kelompok yang telah mengkonsumsi beberapa evil pieces akan memiliki nilai dari nilai total mereka dan nilai per bidak adalah Pawn 1, Rook 5, Knight 3, Bishop 3, Queen, 9, dan king adalah 10,dan karena sudah lama sekali sejak aku menggunakan Bijuu Mode Rikudou maka pertempuran ini akan menarik" ujar Naruto yang menyeringai penuh arti (NB : Nilai berbidak menurut Imajinasi Author sendiri)

"tapi apakah kita akan mampu melawan Sairaorg dengan kekuatan bidak mereka yang sangat kuat, hampir semua bidaknya adalah High Class Devil" ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"aku yakin, apa lagi kekuatan kita bisa di bilang di atas rata-rata team lain, jadi jangan ragu ataupun takut" ujar Naruto

kini mereka melakukan perbincangan seputar tentang Rating game dan Sairaorg, dan tak terasa waktu sudah siang menjelang sore, begitu juga dengan para Pearage Naruto yang sudah kembali,

[TIME SKIP]

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba setelah mengalahkan kelompok Sona dan jika mereka menang mereka akan menghadapi Sairaorg Bael yang mengalahkan kelompok dari Diodora Ataroth. Kini kelompok Naruto dan kelompok sona sudah di pindahkan ke sebuah tempat, tepatnya SMA Kuoh yang mereka setujui untuk menjadi tempat Rating Game antara mereka dan kedua kelompok ini masih membahas tentang rencana yang akan mereka terapkan

"jadi apa rencana kita taichou?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto

"rencana ya? rencana kita simpel, kalian semua hadapi Pearegnya dan aku akan melakukan batle king dan akan melumpuhkan Sona" ujar Naruto yang membuat Rias terkejut, karena pasalnya Sona adalah sahabat dirinya

"tapi apakah itu tidak berlebiha Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias khawatir

"aku tidak akan membuatnya terluka parah, hanya melumpuhkan pergerakannya yang artinya dalah Check Mate" ujar Naruto yang menjelaskan tentang rasa khawatir Rias tidak akan menjadi nyata

"baiklah jika begitu semuanya bergerak" ujar Naruto sedangkan semua Pearagenya sudah berangkat seperti perintah sang King

"jadi sekarang aku harus mencari Sona" ujar Naruto dan kemudian mengambil posisi bersila untuk mengumpulkan energi alam yaitu Senjutsu untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sona dan kurang dari lima menit Naruto sudah memasuki Sennin Mode kemudian melacak keberadaan Sona dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui dimana Posisi Sona dan ternyata berada di gedung kelas 2C bersama sang Queen

"akhirnya ketemukan kau Sona-Kaichou" Gumam Naruto dan kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan warna kuning

SRINK

dan dalam kurang dari 2 detik Naruto sudah sampai di gedung tempat Sona berada dan berjalan menuju tempat persembunyian Sona, setelah sampai di depan kelas Sona bersembunyi Naruto bersiap merapal Hand Seal

_**"Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu"**_

Naruto mengucapkan sebuah jutsu dan kemudian mencul sebuah bola api ukuran besar dan menerjang tembok hingga hancur dan terlihatlah Sona dan Tsubaki yang kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto yang tak mereka sadari keberadaannya

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengetahui posisi kami dengan cepat?" tanya Sona yang kini mengambil posisi bertarung

"itu mudah Sona, dengan Senjutsu aku bisa melacak sejauh arena ini dan tak butuh waktu lama juga untuk mendatangimu" balas Naruto kepada Sona dengan posisi kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam celananya

"dan Kaichou bersiaplah karena rating game ini akan berakhir" ujar Naruto

"jangan sombong kau Uzumaki Naruto" ujar Sona dan kemudian Sona dan Tsubaki menyerang Naruto

BLAAAR

DEBUMMMM

terdengar suara tembok jebol dan orang terlempar sangat keras dan kemudian terlihatlah dua orang gadis yang jatuh bersimpuh

"hey Spna-kaichou, kenapa kau menyerang seperti itu?" tanya Naruto

"bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melempar kami bahkan kau tidak menyentuh kami?" tanya balik Sona tergagap

"Senpou : Kawazu Kumite adalah sebuah jurus yang mengetahui bahaya yang akan datang dalam radius yang lebih jauh dan Senbon Kumite adalah ledakan energi alam dari seluruh pori-pori dan melempar kalian..." ujar naruto

"ugh..." sona terbatuk-batuk karena terkena seranngan senjutsu

"dan maaf Kaichou, tapi ini akan berakhir" ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut

"Maaf Kaichou, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi ini adalah keharusan" lanjut Naruto

"tak apa Naruto-kun aku mengerti" balas Sona tersenyum lembut

_**"Rasengan"**_

Di tangan kanan Naruto kini muncul sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru a.k.a Rasengan dan kemudian diarahkan kearah Sona sedangkan Sona menutup matanya seakan menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang padanya

BLAAAR

terdengar sebuah dentuman sebuah serangan yang berasal dari Naruto, tapi serangan itu tidak mengenai Sona tapi mengenai tanah di sebelah Sona, kemudian Sona membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Naruto yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya sembali meneteskan air matanya

"AKU TIDAK BISA" Teriak Naruto

"AKU TIDAK BISA , AKU TIDAK BISA MENYAKITI TEMANKU" Lanjut Naruto yang masih berteriak

"aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyakiti teman-temanku" ujar Naruto yang kini terduduk ditanah

semua Iblis yang datang terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak menyerang Sona untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini

"Kenapa Naruto? kenapa kau tidak menyerangku" tanya Sona yang kini ikut meneteskan air mata

"aku tidak bisa menyakiti temanku karena aku teringat ucapan teman dari guruku" balas Naruto

"ucapan?" tanya Sona tak mengerti kecuali Kakashi yang mengerti tentang kata itu

"ya, dalam dunia Shinobi orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah..." ujar Naruto menggantung

"... tapi orang yang meninggalkan teman lebih rendah dari sampah, apalagi harus menyakitinya" lanjut Naruto

"Na-Naruto" ujar Sona tergagap yang menyadari bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang pribadi yang sangat menyayangi temannya bahkan lebih dari dirinya sendiri

"maafkan aku Sona, Tsubaki karena aku tadi menyerang dan menyakiti kalian" ujar Naruto menundukan kepala

"N-Naruto" ujar Sona dan Tsubaki tergagap

dan terlihat mereka semua telah menghentika pertarungan mereka dan memperhatikan Naruto yang kini entah mengapa membuat mereka tersenyum tlus, bahkan Akeno yang biasanya tersenyum palsu kini terlihat menunjukan senyum tulusnya

"aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak masuk ke final, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan teman seperti kalian" ujar Naruto yang kini mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Sona dan Tsubaki, dan dengan tersenyum Sona dan Tsubaki menerima uluran itu

"Terimakasih Naruto" ucap Sona dan Tsubaki, dan kini Sona yakin akan menyatakan seseuatu

"Aku Sona Sitri, perwakilan dari Keluarga Sitri menyatakan menyerah dari perwakilan keluarga gremory" ujar Sona lantang dan kemudian tiba-tiba tempat mereka kini berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan kesehatan

"Arigatou Naruto, karena kau tidak menyerangku tadi" ujar Sona

"tak apa Sona, karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti temanku" ujar naruto dan kemudian Sona Pearagenya pamit untuk meinggalkan tempat dan pertarungannya dengan Sairaorg akan diadakan dua minggu lagi jadi mereka mempunyai waktu senggang untuk berlatih dan bersantai, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa bersantai karena tiba-tiba Azazel menceritakan tentang Loki dan sangat berbahayanya Loki

"jika sampai Loki muncul kembali maka akan terjadi pertempuran hebat, bahkan untuk menghentikannya butuh waktu seharian itu belum termasuk menghentikannya" Ujar Azazel

"lalu kenapa para tetua tidak bertindak dengan ini semua?" tanya Rias

"jika para tetua dan pemimpin bergerak maka akan tercipta perang dan kemunculan dari Khaos Bridge tak akan dihindari lagi dan jika itu terjadi akan terjadi perang yang lebih besar daripada Great War" Ujar Azazel kepada semuanya

"lantas apa kita harus mendiamkan saja?" tanya Rias kepada Azazel

"tentu tidak, tapi dengan kemampuan kita yang sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, ingat dia adalah salah satu Dewa mitology Norse" Ujar Azazel

"benar, itu kita harus menunngu Mjlonir yang di berikan untuk menghadapi Loki itu" ujar sekarang Rosseweisse

"dan siapa yang bisa menggunakan Mjlonir?" tanya Naruto

"yang bisa menggunakannnya adalah Sakiryuutei" ujar Rosseweisse

"apa tidak terlalu lama menunggu itu?" tanya Naruto

"yah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama" jar Rosseweisse

"jika seperti itu maka tidak ada cara lain lagi" ujar Naruto

"dan lebih baik aku akan menemui Nii-sama dulu" ujar Rias

Dan kemudian Rias memasuki ruang rapat beserta Pearage Naruto kecuali Naruto yang entah pergi kemana untuk mengumpulkan energi alam, dan kemudian Rias meminta izin kepada Sirzech

"tapi apakah kau mempunyai rencana?" tanya Sirzech kepada Rias

"ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit" ucap Falbium

dan kemudian pintu di buka dan menampilkan Sona dan para Pearagenya

"ahh... sona" sapa Rias

"kami dari keluarga Sitri mengajukan diri untuk membantu dalam hal tersebut" ujar Sona Sitri dan itu sempat membuat Seraffal protes tapi ia kurungkan

"yah, walaupun aku kakakmu tapi aku tidak bisa melarangmu Sona-chan" ujar Seraffal

"Arigatoou Neesama" ujar Sona dan kemudian Sirzech memberikan keputusannya

"baik kami mengijinkannya, tapi sampai dewa odin mendapatkan kembali Mjlonirnya kalian harus mengulur waktu terlebih dahulu" ujar Sirzech

dan kemudian muncul sebuah kilatan berwrna kuning dan menampil seoarang pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto yang sedang memakai jubah Senninya

"baiklah jika seperti itu ayo kita berangkat, dan kalau dia itu sangat kuat dia sangat layak mendapatkannya" ujar Naruto dengan serius

"apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sirzech

"mungkin menggunakan Perfect Susano'o" ujar Naruto

"apa kau sudah menguasainya?" tanya Kakashi

"ya, dan lebih baik mari kita berangkat" ujar Naruto dan semuanya mengangguk

"dan sebaiknya kau ikut juga irina, karena kau sudah boleh bertarung lagi" ucap Michael kepada

"dan, apa kah kau akan ikut Rossewiese atau bersama tuanmu?" tanya Naruto

"aku akan ikut Taichou" ujar Rossewisse

dan kemudian mereka ingin pergi tapi ucapan dari Sirzech membuat langkah mereka berhenti

"tunggu dulu?" teriak Sirzech

"ada apa Lucifer-sama?" tanya Naruto

"ini, adalah air mata Phoenix dan akan lebih baik jika kalian membawanya" ujar Grayfia

"arigatou Nii-sama, Nee-sama" ujar Naruto menerima air mata Phoenix

Kini Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berada di sebuah tebing dan terlihat sebuah Prisma raksasa yang bercahaya dan tempat yang mereka ketahui sebagai tempat disegelnya Loki

"Baiklah mari kita berjuang bersama" ujar naruto yang melihat bahwa prisma itu mulai bercahaya dan retak dan ternyata itu adalah kubus terbalik dan terangkat kemudian meledak dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki bersurai putih dan berbaju putih yang mengingatkan Naruto akan sosok Kaguya

"lebih baik anda menyerah Loki-sama karena kesalahan anda tidak mudah untuk di maaafkan" ujar Rossewisse

"Rosseweisse penjaga Odin, tapi sekarang kau bicara kepada tuhan walau aku sering mendengar akan kekuatanmu" ujar Loki datar dan kemudian menganggat tangannya ke udara dan muncul sebuah lunag hitam kemudian menyambar tanah yang memunculkan para makhluk legendaris

"kemungkinan dia akan memanggil raja naga" ujar Rosseweisse tapi kemudian semuanya tersentak saat merasakan aura yang sangat besar dari tubuh Naruto

"Naruto/ Taichou/ Naruto-kun" ujar mereka semua

_**"Kushiyose no justu "**_

dan kemduian muncul sebuah Rubah raksasa berekor sembilan dengan tekanan kekuatan yang sangat besar

"Kurama kau hadapi makhluk-makhluk menyedihkan itu" ujar Naruto

**"dengan senang hati Naruto" **Balas Kurama dan kemudian menerjang makhluk legenda itu

"semunya urus makhluk-makhluk itu, aku akan mengurus makhluk yang mengaku-ngaku tuhan itu" ujar Naruto dan kemudian Naruto masuk dalam mode Bijuu Mode Rikudounya

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**yo minna chapter besok adalah chapter pertarungan sengit antara Naruto Vs Loki, Kurama Vs Raja Naga, dan Makhluk Legenda Vs Naruto Pearage &amp; Sona dan Pearagenya**

**NB : Belum bisa balas Review, mungkin besok**

**Next Update : Naruto The Next Posseidon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Pertarungan melawan sona kyrang seru thor, fpi tetep keren...

A : Nani pas lawan Sairaorg seru bakalan, tapi gk janji

Q : Masukin karakter dante devil may cry 5.. keren dari pada buat karakter sendiri.

A : tapi kalo saya mending masukin Sabo dari Anime One piece heheh

* * *

0.0

Kini Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menghadapi Loki menggunakan Bijuu Mode Rikudou dengan di hiasi bola berwarna hitam yang ada di punggungnya yang akrab di sebut Godou Damma, sedangkan Rias yang melihat Naruto sudah bersiap-siap mencoba untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak melawan Loki

"Naruto-kun, lebih baik menunggu sampai Mjlonir datang" saran Rias kepada Naruto

"Tenang saja Rias, dengan mode ini aku tidak akan terjai apa-apa denganku" ujar Naruto

"dan Kurama, selesaikan Fenrir dan anak Fenrir itu sebelum kau melawan naga itu" lanjut Naruto kepada Kurama

**"Baiklah Naruto"** Balas Kurama

"Dan untuk kalian seranglah terlebih dahulu naga itu selagi Kurama menghabisi Fenrir" ujar Naruto kepada Pearagenya dan juga Sona, Tsubaki, dan Saji

"Ha'i" ujar mereka serempak

"apa kalian sudah selesai berbincang?" tanya Loki kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

"Kurasa sudah" ujar Naruto sarkas

"baiklah kita mulai pertarungannya" ujar Loki yang bersiap mengeluarkan serangannya tapi sebelum itu naruto terburu memukul punggung dari Loki dan membuat Loki muntah darah

"cepat sekali' Batin mereka semua terkecuali Sakura, Kakashi, dan Karin yang sudah tahu bagaimana menakutkannya kecepatan Naruto dalam Mode ini

"kau sebut dirimu tuhan? menghindari seranganku saja kau tidak mampu" ejek Naruto kepada Loki yang kini sudah menjauh

"hahahah.. aku baru memulai Naruto, sekarang" Ujar Loki dan kemudian menembakan sesuatu yang berbeda tajam seperti jarum berukuran cukup besar yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir (mau nanya lingkaran yang digunakan Loki itu apa ya? bener gak lingkaran sihir?) kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan sangat cepat tapi sayangnya serangan dari Loki dapat di tahan oleh Godou dama yang sekarang berbentuk bola yang di dalamnya ada Naruto

"fufufu... tadi itu berbahaya jika Godou damma tidak membentuk diri dengan cepat" ujar Naruto

"sekarang giliranku" Lanjut Naruto

**[Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Naruto melempar sebuah Kunai kearah Loki tapi kemudian Kunai itu seketika menjadi Ribuan tapi sama halnya dengan seranagn Loki, serangan Narutopun di tahan oleh Loki dengan menggunakan lingkaran sihir

"kurasa serangan harak jauh tidak akan berarti banyak lebih baik aku menyerangnya dengan Taijutsu" gumam Naruto

BLAAAR

lagi-lagi Naruto menghantam punggung dari Loki dengan cara berteleport tapi bukan dengan pukulan melainkan menggunakan Rasengan

"Aghh..." Loki muntah darah lagi karena serangan dari Rasengan dari Naruto membuatnya jatuh dari ketinggian karena saat pertarungan tadi Naruto dan Loki dalam keadaan melayang, dan kemudian mereka sekarang sudah menapak ditanah, dan kemudian Naruto melancarkan tinju dan tendangan kearah Loki begitu juga dengan loki yang membalas serangan dari Naruto

"tak kusangka kau lumayan dalam pertarungan fisik" ujar Naruto

"kau meremehkan kekuatan tuhan?" jawab Loki Sarkas yang masih menahan serangan dari Naruto

"baiklah apa kau bisa menahan ini?" ujar Naruto yang membuat Loki waspada dengan gerak-gerik naruto kemudian Naruto mendendang perut dari Loki

**[U] **Naruto memukul Loki yang terlempar kebelakang

**[ZU] **Kemudian memukul dagu Loki hingga melayang

**[MA] **Memukuk perut Loki saat diudara

**[KI] **Kemudian memukul dagu loki lagi saat di udara

**[Naruto Rendan] **dan diakhiri dengan menendang kepala Loki dari atas

**[Tatsumaki Rasengan] **

Kemudian Naruto melesatkan rasengan merah itu akbiat terkontaminasi oleh chkara merah Kyuubi kearah Loki tapi sayangnya seranagn itu di tahan dengan lingkaran sihir yang membuat tubuh Naruto malah terpental, kemudian Lok menyerang lagi dengan sebuah jarum ukuran besar dengan warna biru cahaya ke arah naruto

**[Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu]**

Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan dan menimbulkan sebuuah ledakan kecil, Naruto yang melihat itu mulai jengkel

**[Katon Goukakyu no jutsu]**

Bola api ukuran besar itu mengarah ke Loki dan lagi-lagi di tahan olek loki menggunakan kingkaran sihir, tapi keberadaan Naruto tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto dengan sebuah Fuma shuriken angin membuat Loki terkejut

"Tertipu..." ujar Naruto

**[Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken]**

BLAAAAR

Serangan itu sukses mengenai Loki, Kemudian mata Naruto yang sekarang terbelalak setelah melihat Loki berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan kekuatan yang gila dengan menatap Naruto penuh akan kemarahan

"Uzumaki Naruto... sudah lama aku tidak merasa puas saat bertarunga dan akhirnya aku menemukan lawan yang sebanding denganku, dan akan kutunjukan kekuatanku yang seseungguhnya" ujar Loki dengan memberatkan suaru kemudia Loki membuat sebuah jurus denganlingkaran sihirnya dengan memunculkan benda seperti tombak cahaya dari atas dengan jumlah banyak menuju kearah Naruto

**[Susano'o]**

Serangan dari Loki dapat di tahan oleh Perisai Armor dari Susano'o tapi akibat dari sernagn Loki membuat Susano'o retak disana-sini, dan terlihat naruto yang berdiri di dalamnya sedang memegang mata kiri yang beradarah dan dari gejala yang dirasakan Naruto pasti akan menggunakan Amaterasu

**[Amaterasu]**

Sebuah api hitam menjalar ketubuh Loki, dan untuk sesaat membuat Loki terkejut kareba betapa panasya api hitam itu yang melenihi panasany Golden Fire milik pengguna Dragon Slayer

"api apa ini panas sekali, dan kenapa tidak bisa di padamkan" gumam Loki dan kemudian membuat ledakan kekuatan yang membuat api itu meyingkir dari tubuhnya

"hah.. api tadi cukup panas, tapi tidak akan bearti padaku" ujar Loki dan membuat Naruto semakin terbakar akan amarah

"heh... kau pikir itu adalah kekuatan

**[Mokunton : Ki no baindā]**

TIba-tiba dari tanah yang dipinjak oleh Loki muncul sebuah akar yang kemudian mengikat Loki dengan Loki yang sekarang di dalam pohon yang ukurannya sangat besar

PUK

Naruto menempelkan tangannya pada sebuah akar pohon itu dan kemudian muncul sebuah api yang membakar akar pohon itu menuju batang pohon itu

BLAAAAAR

pohon itupun meledak dan mengakibatkan kini Loki terjatuh karena serangan yang Naruto keluarkan

"Ohoookk..." lagi-lagi Loki muntah darah akibat serangan dari Naruto

"hah... kau memang lawan yang sangat pantas, aku akui kekuatanmu itu sangat kuat tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan tuhan" ujar Loki

"lebih baik kau diam" ujar Naruto dan bersiap untuk jutsu yang selanjutnya

**[Mokunton : Jokai Koutan]**

Setelah Naruto selesai membuat handseal muncul ratusan bahkan ribuan akar yang kemudian berubah menjadi pohon yang mengepug Loki di tengahnya, tapi kurungan dari pohon-pohon itu tidak membuat Loki terluka hanya mengurung Loki di dalamnya

"maaf, serangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa membunuhku" ujar Loki kemudian menggunakan sihir petirnya untuk menghancurkan pohon itu tapi nyatanya pohon itu tidak hancur dan memnbuat Loki terkejut

"itu bukan pohon biasa, itu adalah pohon yangdi buat menggunakan energi alam atau bisa di sebut Senjust jadi tidak akan mudah kau menghacurkannya, lagipula bukan itu serangan yang sebenarnya" ujar Naruto dan mulai merapal handseal lagi

**[Mokunton : Kajukai Kourin]**

dan kemudian dari jurus yang menghasilkan pohon tadi muncul sebuah intisari sebuah bungan dan kemudian membuka dan menyebarkan sarinya, tapi bukan harum tetapi bau yang membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya akan kehilangan kesadaran secara perlahan

'Sari bungan apa ini? kenapa membuatku pusing?' pikir loki dengan menutup hidungnya agar tidak menghirp sari bunga itu

'Aku harus mengahcurkannya'

Kemudian muncul sebuah gemuruh dari lagit dan kemudian muncul sebuha petir yang sangat dahsyat menhantam pohon itu yang membuat semua pohon yang mengurung Loki hancur, dan sekarang terlihat Loki yang keluar dari sana dengan satu mata terpejam yang membuat naruto menyeringai

"Cih, hanya sampai disitu kemampuanmu?" tanya Naruto sarkas

"Rasakan ini" ujar Loki yang mulai berdiri bersiap menggunakan sihir lagi

Kemudian Loki membuat lingkaran sihir kecil berlapis tiga kemudian muncul sebuah serangan seperti tadi tapi jauh lebih besar dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat yang menyerang dari atas, dan serangan itu mengejutkan Naruto membuat Naruto terlambat untuk membuat perlindungan diri dan beberapa serangan itu memngenai tubuh Naruto hingga tertembus

"Ohoook..." Naruto terjatuh dengan muntah darah karena serangan membokong dri Loki

"Kau benar-benar licik Loki, menyerang musuh dari belakang, dasar tuhan pengecut" ucap Naruto sarkas yang kini mulai berdiri

"aku tidak peduli, yang aku pikirkan hanya Ragnarok dan bagaimana memulai Ragnarok" ujar Loki

"hah.. hah jika seperti itu kau harus ku musnahkan Loki" ujar Naruto dengan menekan kata pada nama Loki

Kemudian Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan mengumpulkan energi positve dan Negative kemudian membentuk sebuah bola

**[Renzokou Bijuu Damma]**

Setelah mengucapkan sebuah jutsu kemudian muncul sebuah kepala rubah kemudian dari mulut rubah itu menembakan Bijuu Damma sebanyak 5 kali dan semuanya mengenai Loki, setelah ledakan itu selesai terlihat Loki yang sudah compang camping karena sernangan bijuu dama beruntun yang Naruto gunakan

"hah.. hah... serangan yang mengerikan tap-..." ucapan Loki terpotong karena tiba-tiba tubuh Loki seperti tertarik dan kemudian Naruto mencekik leher Loki menggunakan tangan kanannya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Loki

"akan aku tujukan kekuatan tuhan itu"

**[Shinra Tensei]**

Dan kemudian tubuh Loki terpental hingga puluhan meter tapi tiba-tiba berhenti di udara

**[Bansho Tennin]**

Naruto menarik Loki lagi hingga berada di depan Naruto persisi hanya berjarak 1 meter

**[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAARR

Kemudian tanah yang berada di depan Naruto seperti terkena ombak yang dahsyat (A/N : seperti jurus Tendou Pein saat mengeluarkan Shinra Tensei untuk meratakan Konoha)

"ini akan berakhit Loki..." Teriak Naruto dan kemudian merapal Hand Seal dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian di bukanya katupan tangan itu dan mencul sebuuah bola energi seukuran bola tenis yang kemudian melayang ke udara

**[Chibaku Tensei]**

DI lain tempat

Disini Kurama membantu yang lainnya untuk menghadapi Naga setelah mengalahkan Fenrir dan juga anak Fenrir, dan mata Kurama terbelalak kala melihat sebuah gumpalan tanah dan bebatuan yang terbang ke udara

**"Kakashi lihatlah disana"** Ucap Kurama menunjukan ke arah yang di maksud tadi

"tidak mungkin itu adalah..." ucap Kakashi mengantung

"tidak mungkin apa?" tanya Perage Naruto kecuali Karin dan Sakura, begiru juga dengan Sona, Tsubaki, dan Saji

"itu adalah Chibaku Tensei" lanjut Kakashi

"benar-benar tekanan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat" gumam semuanya yang melihat kekuatan dari Naruto

Dan kemudian dari atas mereka muncul sebuah palu a.k.a Mjlonir yang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiaanya untuk sesaat dari Chibaku Tensei milik Naruto

"Mjonir-nya sudah sampai lebih baik kita segera menggunaknnya" ujar Rossewaisse

"benar, Issei" ujar Rias memberi Isyarat untuk Issei untuk membantu Naruto

"ha'i Buhcou" jawab Issei kemudian ingin membawa palu itu kearea pertarungan Naruto tapi buru-buru Kurama berkata

**"jangan kesana itu berbahaya kau bisa tertimbun oleh Chibaku Tensei, bahkan bagiku sendiri sangat sulit untuk melepaskan diri dari Chibaku tensei, dan kita sudah tidak membutuhkan Mjonir lagi"** Ujar Kurama memperingatkan Issei

"apa maksudnya bukankah untuk mangalahkan Loki ha-..." ucapa Rosseweisse lagi terpotong oleh Kurama

**"Karena dengan chibaku tensei, akan menimbun sesuatu bahkan manusia sekalipun, jutsu ini tidak mengenal mana lawan dan kawan kecuali pengguna itu sendiri, karena jutsu ini adalah Manipulasi Gravitasi yang membuat siapa saja bisa tertarik ke dalam Chibaku tensei, yang nanti akan membuat Planet"** Ujar Naruto menjelaskan

Kemabli ketempat Naruto Vs Loki

Sekarang Loki sudah tertimbun oleh Chibaku Tensei tidak bsia berbuat apa-apa karena Gravitasi yang semakin kuat dan karena dirinya sudah tertimbun, sedangkan kini Naruto yang sudah diambang batasnya karena mendapat luka yang fatal di dadanya yang terkena tusukan dari tombak cahaya bahlkan kini Bijuu Mode Rikudounya sudah menghilang

"hah... hah... aku harus segera mengakhirinya, tubuhku sudah tidak kuatlagi" gumam Naruto dengan memejamkan mata kirinya

**[Hiraishin]**

Kemudian Naruto muncul di atas kepala Kurama dengan kondisi yang meprihatinkan

**"Gaki, apa yang terjadi?"** TanyaKurama

"jangan banyak, aku sudah tidka ada banyak waktu karena aku sudah di ambang batasku" ujar Naruto

"dan kumpulan energi Positive dan Negative untuk membuat Bijuu Dama" lanjut Naruto sedangkan Kurama hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Hostnya

Naruto kemudian mengambil sedikit chakra milik Son Goku, karena sebelum mereka berpisah Son Goku dan Bijuu lainnya sempat memberi 10% dari chkara mereka dan kemudian membentuk Rasen Shuriken yang ternyata menyatu dengan Bijuu dama dan Chakra SOn Goku yaitu elemen Lava dan Naruto juga mengalirkan chakra senjutsu kedalam serangannya ini

**[Senpou : Cho Odamaa Bijuu Yoton Rasen Shuriken]**

Dan kemudian serangan itu di arahkan kearah Planet kecil yang mengubur Loki di dalamnya

BLAAAAR

dan seragan maha dahsyat terjadi hingga membuat gelombang kejut yang sangat dahsyat, gelombang kejut itu bahkan membuat para Iblis muda ini menahan dirinya agar tidak terpental oleh gelombang kejut itu

'serangan yang mengerikan' Batin Sona dan para Pearagenya

'kau memang kuat Taichou/Naruto/Naruto-kun' Batin Pearage naruto

**'Kau bahkan sekuat ini Gaki, walau kau tidak menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou dan hanya menggunakan Godou damma'** Batin Kurama

Dan setelah ledakan itu selesai mata mereka kembali terbelalak pasalnya planet kecil tadi sudah hilang seperti di telan bumi, begitu juga dengan Loki yang kini sudah menjadi debu akibat serangan dari Naruto dan Kurama, dan setelah melihat hasil dari petarungannya Naruto merasa pandangannya memburam dan kemudian hilang kesadaran dengan jatuh dari atas kepada Kurama, dan sesaat Naruto jatuh di tanah Kurama sudah menghilang

BRUUUK

Suara seperti orang terjatuh membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandngannya kebelakang dan ternyata kini terlihat bahwa Naruto dalam keadaaan tidak sadar

"NARUTO/ NARUTO-KUN/ TAICHOU" Teriak mereka semua yang mengetahui kondisi Naruto yang sekaramh tidak sadarkan diri akibat pertarungannya dengan Loki dengan kondisi tubuh yang luka disana-sini, dan dengan segera Sakura, Karin, dan Asia mengalirkan teknik penyembuhan mereka masing-masing ke Naruto

"Bertahanlah Naruto" ujar Sakura yang kini meneteskan air mata

"Naruto-kun" ucap lirih Rias dan kemudian mendekati Naruto kemudian meminumkan air mata phoenix kemulut Naruto agar mempercepat pulihnya Naruto

sedangkan yang lainnya menatap sendu ke arah naruto yang sekarang dalam kondisi lemah, termasuk Kakashi yang kini dengan tatapan percaya untuk kedua kalinya muridnya ini mengalami kejadian yang hampir membuatnya mati

"Naruto bertahanlah, kumohon jangan tinggalkan kami" kini Karin juga mulai terisak karena orang yang sudah di anggapnya adik itu dalam kondisi sekarat

"Naruto-kun bertahanlah, kau adalah orang yang kuat aku yakin kau bisa mengatasi ini" Kini Rias juga terisak karena tidak kuasa melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya dalam kondisi tak berdaya

Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya memberi semangat untuk Naruto agar tetap bertahan untuk bersama mereka

"jika kau tidak bertahan berarti kau sudah menlanggar janjimu untuk selalu bersamaku, dan menjagaku Naruto-kun, dan aku tahu kau bukan orang yang suka berbohong maka dari itu bangun dan tunjukan senyumanmu" ujar Rias yang kini terisak hebat begitu juga dengan lainnya bahkan kakashi meneteskan air mata walau tidak menunjukan isakannya seperti Issei, Saji, Ken dan Kiba tetapi Kakashi menunjukan tatapan yang sangat sedih

"Naruto..." Teriak Sakura dan Karin yang mendapati Naruto yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi karena jantungnya sudah tidka berdetak lagi

"Jangan tinggalkan kami... Hikz... Naruto" Teriak Sakura histeris karena mendapati untuk kedua kalinya orang yang ia cintai meninggalkannya, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang pergi untuk selamanya

"Naruto-kun, kumohon sadarlah jangan tinggalkan aku, aku masih belum hikz... siap untuk kehilangahnmu" ujar Rias yang sama terpukulnya dengan Sakura

Kemlompok Naruto dan Sona kini dalam haru tangis yang dalam karena di tinggalkan oleh pria yang ada di depannya yang menyelamatkan mereka dari Loki yang harus di bayar dengan mahal dengan kematian Naruto karena telat penanganan karena tombak milik Loki tadi mengenai otot jantung Naruto. Dan terlihat bahwa Sakura dan Karin tidak henti-henti untuk menyalurkan engeri penyembuhan mereka ke tubuh Naruto, tapi sia-sia yang mereka lakukan karena energi itu tidak bisa merasuk kedalam tubuh Naruto

"Hikz..." Karin yang kini mulai terisak lebih keras dari sebelumnya bahkan sampai mengalirkan mata airnya ke wajah Naruto yang kini pucat

"Naruto-kun..." Ucap Rias dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah karena melihat orang yang dicintainya sudah meninggalkannya, begitu juga dengan Tsubaki orang yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta telah meninggalkannya tanpa berpamitan

'Naruto-kun kenapa kau meninggalkanku, bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku' batin Tsubaki

dan tak jauh dari yang lainnya Azazelpun kini meneteskan air mata karena melihat orang yang sudah di anggap olehnya lebih dari sahabat walau umur mereka terpaut sangat jauh kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, begitu juga dengan Sirzech dan Grayfia menunjukan kesediha mendalam karena Naruto sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga apalagi sebentar lagi seharusnya Naruto menjadi menantu dari Heirres Gremory, tapi takdir berkata lain yang harus membuat Naruto seperti ini

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa membantumu tadi" ujar Azazel yang menyesal karena tadi tidak datang untuk menolong sahabatnya

"sudahlah Azazel, Naruto pasti akan sedih jika kepergiannya malah membuat beban bagi semua yang menyayanginnya, dan kita harus menghargai penorbanannya yang sangat berharga bagi ketiga Fraksi dan juga kelangsungan hidup semua makhluk hidup" ujar Sirzech tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat sedih melihat kepergian Naruto

Dan kini pahlawan Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat dan juga pemdamai dari ketiga Fraksi telah gugur

**~-END-~**

**oh yang benar saja masak endingnya begini, tokoh utamannya mati?**

**ya enggaklah ini bukan ending masih TBC**

* * *

**~-TBC-~**

**Dan Chapter depan pasti akan lebih seru minna, dan jangan lupa Reviewnya ya :D**

* * *

**Next Update : Naruto The Next Poseidon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Tanya Jawab :

Q : bener2 keren dan menarik, endingnya hebat banget, jadi terharu

A : Belum ending Bro

Q : mau nanya apa Naruto nya jadi campione ya ?

A : Lihat saja nanti :D

Q : Knp Naruto ngk melebur menjadi debu saat jantung-nya berhenti berdetak ?

A : Karena Naruto bukan satu-satunya makhluk yang tinggal, ada Kurama bos

Q : Bukannya shinra tensei itu mempunyai waktu interfal, kalau daya hancurnya semakin kuat bukannya waktu interfalnya akan semakin lama, ?

A : Antara Shinra tensei saya tahu ada interfal tapi tidak ada yang tahu antara Shinra Tensei dan Bansho Tennin

Q : apakah nanti naruto'nya bakalan di hidup'in lagi,,,?.

A : Pasti

Q : haaah.?lu_keren_juga_bikin_pertarungannya...semua_kerekam_jelas_jadi_visual_imajinasi_yang_lumayan...ini_chapter_terkeren_dari_semua_ficmu

A : Makasih, tapi ini belum selesai pertarungannya

Q : Nanti Naruto hidup lagi kan? Kayak Issei di LN. Apakah aku salah?

A : Bener, tapi hidupnya berbeda nantinya sama di LN

0.0

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Terlihat semuanya sedang menangis karena menangisi orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya, bahkan Rias sampai depresi berat karena orang yang ia cintai nyatanya sudah dulu pergi meininggalkannya dengan membawa separuh hatinya berlabuh ke kematian

Disaat mereka sedang berduka atas kehilangan sosok yang sangat mereka sayangi, tiba-tiba muncul orang yang seharusnya sudah mati, entah bagaimana dia bisa hidup atau hal semacamnya, yang terpenting sosok itu berada di atas mereka

"Tadi itu serangan yang sangat berbahaya, tapi aku beruntung hahahah" Ujar Sosok itu kepada mereka semua

"Kau.." Desis tak percaya Rias

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari Chibaku Tensei?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit keras kepada sosok yang bernama Loki itu

"Hah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, itu tadi hampir saja membuatku trauma, dan sekarang pelindung kalian sudah mati dan sekarang aku akan lebih mudah mencapai Ragnarok" Ujar Loki

"Cih, tak akan kubiarkan itu dengan mudah akan terjadi, walau Naruto sudah tidak ada aku akan membunuhmu" ujar Kakashi marah

"Cih, jangan sombong kau Iblis rendahan, dengan apa kau akan membunuhku sedangkan Kingmu saja sudah mati" tanya Loki

"cih diam saja kau" Balas Kakashi, kemudian monoleh kepada Sakura dan Karin

"Sakura, Karin bawa mereka untuk menjauh dari sini" Perintah Kakashi

"Apa kau akan menghadapi mereka sendiri Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura

"Ya"

"dengan apa kau akan melawannya, kemampuan Naruto saja tidak membuatnya mati" Tanya Karin

"Hachimon Tonkou No jin" Jawab Kakashi

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei tahukan akibat penggunaan dari jutsu itu?" tanya Sakura

"Aku tahu Sakura, jadi menyingkirlah biar aku yang menangani dia, berlindunglah ke tempat Mou itu, setidaknya kalian akan aman" Ujar Kakashi datar

"Baiklah sensei" Ujar Sakura kemudian menyuruh Peerage Naruto menghindar

Kini Sekarang Loki berhadap-hadapan dengan kakashi untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mati atau yang menang

"Hanya kau sendiri? apa kau mampu?" tanya Loki

"mampu atau tidaknya kita lihat saja nanti" Ujar Kakashi

**[Hachimon Tonkou no jin]**

BLAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan energi yang sangat besar dengan munculnya aura berwarna merah di sekeliling tubuhnya dengan alis dan rambut yang terbakar aura merah itu

'kekuatan macam apa ini, dahsyat sekali' batin Loki

"Tekanan kekuatan yang sungguh dahsyat diatas sedikit dari Naruto tadi, kekuatan macam apa ini, dapat meningkatkan kekuatan dengan sangat drastis dalam hitungan cepat" Ujar Sirzech

"itu adalah jurus Hachimon Tonkou gerbang kedelapan : gerbang kematian, siapa saja yang menggunakan jurus ini akan mati, karena tubuh pengguna akan terbakar oleh aura merah yang sangat kuat itu" Jawab Sakura

"Benar-benar ,mengerikan' Batin para Mou, Azazel dan Michael

'Jadi begitu tkhnik ini menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tertahankan, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, kali ini aku tak terhentikan, dan aku tidak akan memberinya kesempatan' Batin Kakashi

**[Night Elephant]**

**[First Step]**

BLAAAAAAAR

tubuh Loki langsung terhempas akibat pukulan dahsyat dari Kakashi

**[Second Step]**

Kemudian Kakashi tidak memberi kesempatan kepada Loki untuk bergerak dengan memukulnya dari arah berlawanan dari hempasa pukulan pertma

**[Third Step]**

**[Fourth Step]**

Setelah melakukan pukulan dari Serong kanan dan kiri kini dia bersiap dengan serangan punutup dengan meyerang dari belakang tubuh Loki dengan pukulan yang sama kuatnya dengan pukulan tadi

**[Fifth Step]**

Kraak...

BLAAAAAR

Tubuh Loki lagsung jatuh tersesungkur ketanah dan perlahan tapi pasti Loki bagun dengan tubuh gemetar, karena tekanan pukulan beruntun dari Kakashi

'Serangan macam apa itu, jika aku tidak melapisi tubuhku dengan sihir Norse pasti aku sudah mati' Batin Loki

"Kau cukup hebat bisa menahan serangan tadi, tapi Kau akan berakhir Loki" Ujar Kakashi kemudian mengambil kuda-kuda dan kemudian aura merah di sekita Kakashi membentuk diri menjadi naga

**[Ryuuu : Night Mouth]**

Kakashipun menerjang kearah Loki dengan segenapa kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya

'gerakan macam apa itu, cepat sekali' Batin Loki, tapi tiba-tiba Kakashi sudah berada didepannya dengan sebuah tendangan

DUUUUUUUUUUUMN

Tubuh Loki langsung terhempas sangat Jauh karena tendangan dari kakashi tadi sangat kuat dan sempat menghancurkan Rusuknya

BLAAAAAAAAAAAR

ledakan terceipta dari pendaratan Loki tadi, dan setelah ledakan itu selesai terlihatlah tubuh Loki yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan akibat serangan terakhir dari kakashi yang termasuk Kinjutsu di dunia Shinobi

Sedangkan tubuh Kakashi kini sudah jatuh akibat efek terbukanya gerbang kedelapan dan terlihat tubuh Kakashi yang terbakar dan mulai menjadi abu, setelah itu Peerage Naruto mendatangi jasad Kakashi begitu juga dengan para Yondai Mou, Michael beserta Azazel yang inging melihat kondisi Azazel, sedangkan Jasad Naruto masih berada di tempat mou tadi, dan tanoa mereka sadari tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura kuning walau kurang dari 1 detik, dan sebenarnya naruto belum mati hanya jiwanya yang sedang di tarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang

**[Midsscape Naruto]**

Kini Naruto perlahan membuka matanya tapi ia terdapart mengambang diatas air dan itu membuatnya sedikit kaget, tapi setelah pertarungan yang ia lewati ia menjadi lebih tenang, tapi dia masih bingung dimana ia berada

"Dimana aku? apa aku sudah mati?" Gumam Naruto

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mengucapkan kata itu? dulu saat kau kau pertama bertemu denganku kau juga mengatakan kata yang sama" Terdengar suara seseorang dan kemudian Naruto menoleh kesumber suara dan ternyata terdapat sosok pria paruh baya dengan rambut dan djenggot berwarna putih, dengan mata berpola riak air dengan yogengan di dahinya diaadalah Rikudou Sennin

"Rikudou-jiji" Ucap liri Naruto

"Dari reaksimu, aku sudah menduganya, karena aku adalah orang yang bisa melihat masa depan" Ujar Rikudou Sennin

"Jadi, lantas ada apa kedatanganmu kemari Rikudou-jiji?" Tanya Naruto

"Pertama, kau belum mati ini adalah dunia didalm dirimu, di jiwamu dan di pikiranm, atau kau bisa menyebutnya alam bawah sadar walau ini sangat berbeda karena aku menarik jiwamu" Jawab Rikuou Sennin

"Tapi bagaimana kondisi yang lainnya? bagaimana kondisi anggota keluargaku?" tanya Naruto panik

"Aku mengerti kau sedang gelisah, tapi lebih baik kau menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu karena mereka tidak apa-apa dan selamat" Jawab Rikudou Sennin

"Hah baiklah, tapi bisakah kau bilang langsung ke pokok permasalahannya" Ujar Naruto

"Dan seperti yang aku katakan dulu Naruto, kasih sayang akan menjadi kekuatan yang tak terbatas, dan maksud dan tujuanku yang utama, adalah memberikanmu kekuatan untuk menciptakan perdamaian sejati di duniamu yang sekarang, aku akan memberimu kekuatan Senjutsuku, Bijuu mode Rikudou, dan sepasang Rinnegan" Jawab Rikudou Sennin

"Tapi bagaimana aku menggunakan Senjutsu Rikudou bila aku tidak memliki Ichibi sampai Hachibi? dan juga bukannya aku sudah memiliki Rinnegan?" tanya Naruto

"Kau bisa sekarang karena aku memberikan sebagian kecil dari chakra mereka yng sudah menyatu dengan Kurama,dan sepasang Rinneganmu akan sama dengan Rinneganmu, tapi Rinneganmu bisa kau non aktivkan sesukamu, dan aku juga mengembalikan kekuatan dari yin mu dengan begitu ciptakan perdamaian didunia ini, tapi ingat jangan pernah sombong dengan kekuatanmu karena masih ada yang lebih kuat darimu" Ujar Rikudou Sennin

"dan apa maksud kau memberikan kekuatan kepadaku?" tanya Naruto heran

"Kau akan mengetahui nanti, seoarang yang seharusnya tidak disini akan membuat dunia ini dalam ambang kehancuran karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya" Jwab Rikudou Sennin

"Tapi siapa dia?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, karena aku sudah terlampau jauh mengurusi kehidupan dimensi ini" Balas Rikudou Sennin

"Aku mengerti Rikudou-jiji, aku akan menciptakan perdamaian sejati dan akan menuruti nasihatmu" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum cerah

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Naruto aku, kurasa waktuku sudah hampir habis, dan dengarkan kata hatim jangan nafsu amarahmu" Ujar Rikudou Sennin kemudian menghilang

"Arigatou Rikudou-jiji aku akan selalu mengingatnya" Balas Naruto kemudian tubuhnya mulai memudar

[MINDSCAPE OFF]

Kini Azazel, yondai Mou, dan Peerage naruto sedang melihat jasad dari Kakashi yang hampi mejadi abu, sedangkan mereka yang melihat itu kembali menangis karena untuk kedua kalinya melihat anggota keluarganya mati

"Kanapa kalian menangis?" terdengar suara baritone dari arah belakang, kemudian mereka menongok kebelakang dan terbelalak karena melihat untuk kedua kalinya dihari yang sama orang yang seharusnya sudah mati tapi nyatanya dia seperti tidak terluka apa-apa

"NARUTO/ NARUTO-KUN/ TAICHOU/ NARU-TAN" Teriak mereka karena melihat kembali sosok Naruto, naruto hanya membalas mereka dengan cengiran khasnya dan medekat kearah Kakashi sembari memegang dadanya secara halus

Dan perlahan tapi pasti kulit dai kakashi mulai kembali utuh, yang membuat mereka kaget karena tubuh yang seharusnya menjadi abu kini kembali normal

"Naruto, bagaimana kau memulihkan tubuh Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"nanti aku ceritakan tentang kejadian yang sesungguhnya, lebih baik Sakura, Karin alirkan penyembuhan kalian untuk Kakashi-sensei" Ujar Naruto sedangkan yang disuruh langsung menuruti perintah sang king, dan tak sampai lima belas menit Kakashi sudah siuman dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali" Ujar Sirzech dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk kembali

[TIME SKIP]

Dan kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul karena ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto tepatnya cerita yang sebenarnya

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Sirzech kepada Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku belum mati, hanya jiwaku ditarik oleh seseorang" Jawab Naruto

"seseorang?" tanya Ajuka

"ya"

"dan siapa orang itu?" tanya Azazel

"Dia adalah Rikudou Sennin, Otsusuki Hagoromo" Jawab Naruto menyebut nama sang dewa di dunia shinobi

"Siapa dia?" tanya lagi Ajuka

"dia adalah pendiri dunia Shinobi, dan juga disebut di dimensi kami dengan julukan dewa shinobi, dan dia sudah berkelana menjelajahi waktu untuk mengetahui tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang" Jawab Naruto

"Lantas apa maksud kedatangannya kesini?" tanya sang ahli strategi fraksi iblis Falbium

"dia memberi tahu tentang kedatangan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak datang kesini dna akan membuat kekacauan di dunia ini hingga membuat dunia ini diambang kehancuran dan dia juga memberiku" balas Naruto

"Siapa dia?" tanya sang pemimpin malaikat Michael

"Aku juga tidak tahi siapa dia, tapi yang pasti dia sangat membahayakan untuk kelangsungan semua makhluk" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi, intinya dia belum sampai kesini atau tepatnya didimeni ini" Ujar Sirzech sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"hah, sebenarnya aku malas membuat asumsi tapi jika sampai Rikudou Sennin mendatangimu, bisa dipastikan dia adalah keturanan dari Kaguya atau bahkan Rikudou Sennin sendiri" Ujar Kakashi memuat Asumsi

"Tapi jika asumsi sensei benar, ini bisa sangat berbahaya, dan kita harus siap kapanpun" Ujar Sakura

"Itu benar, dan kita harus merahasiakan perbincangan kita dan juga kejadian tentang Loki tadi, dan kalian tetap akan melakukan laga final melawan Sairaorg" Ujar Sirzech

"ha'i" Balas Naruto

dan setelah itu Naruto dan Peeragenya memohon undur diri untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan finalnya yang akan di adakan tiga hari lagi. Dan kini naruto dan Peeragenya sudah berkumpul di kediaman Gremory untuk beristirahat karena kelelahan akibat pertarungan mereka dengan Loki

"jadi, kalian harus merahasiakan kejadian tadi dan juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Sairaorg" Ujar Naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari Peeragenya

"Baiklah tapi, apakah kondisimu tidak apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan wajah yang tampak cemas

"Kau tidak perlu cemas Hime, aku tidak apa-apa, dan aku senang kalian tidak kenapa-napa terutama kau Hime" Ujar naruto menggoda Rias, sedangkan yang di goda hanya memerah

tapi kemudian acara berkumpulnya terganggu dengan kedatangan ibu dari Rias yaitu Venelana Gremory dan meminta berbicara dengan Naruto di tempat yang khusus pembicaraan antara mereka

"Ada apa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama memanggil ku?" tanya Naruto yang bingung kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba di panggil oleh calon mertuanya dan Naruto disuruh memanggil Lucius dan Venelana dengan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama karena permintaan dari mereka

"Okaa-sama punya permintaan, apakah Naruto-kun mau mengabulkan permintaan Okaa-sama?" kata Venelana yang tersenyum penuh arti kearah Naruto

"memang yang apa yang Okaa-sama inginkan?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu impian Okaa-sama sejak dahulu, sejak lahir Sirzechs ke dunia ini Okaa-sama mempunyai impian Sirzechs bisa membangun kerajaan Harem, tapi sayang Sirzechs nampaknya tidak tertarik dan tidak mungkinaku menyuruh Lucius untuk membuat haream." kata Venelana menjelaskan maksud tersembunyi dari ucapannya.

"Apa Naruto-kun mau membantu Okaa-sama mewujudkan impian Okaa-sama untuk mendirikan harem, tapi sebelum itu kau akan melakukan acara pernikahan antara Rias dan Sakura dan mereka akan menjadi Alphamu?" tanya Venelana tersenyum lembut.

Bleduk!

Bagai terkena chidori, apa yang dia pikirkan ternyata benar bahwa calon mertuanya ini menyuruhnya untuk membuat kerajaan harem, sebenarnay dia mau-mau saja untuk menerimanya tapi bagaimana dengan Rias dan Sakura, dan jika Issei mendengarnya niscaya Issei akan terjun dari lantai tiga dari kediamana Gremory

"Jujur Okaa-sama itu permintaan yang sangat sulit, walau sebenarnya saya mau-mau saja untuk menyanggupi permintaan dari Okaa-sama, hanya saja bagaimana perasaan Rias dan Sakura bila aku mendirikan kerajaan harem." kata Naruto mencoba untuk mecari alasan

"Biar Okaa-sama yang akan berbicara dengan Rias dan Sakura, tapi apa kamu setuju dengan permintaan Okaa-sama?" tanya Venelana sedangkan Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan pertanda dia menyanggupi

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan atas permintaan sang Ibu Mertua.

Cup!

"Terima kasih sudah menyanggupi permintaan Okaa-sama. Okaa-sama benar-benar senang hari ini." kata Venelana sesudah mengecup pipi kanan Naruto kemudian tersenyum kepada Naruto yang sudah di anggap anak karena ia mau menyanggupi permintaan dari Venelana, sedangkan Naruto hanya berharap tidak ada kejadian merepotkan nantinya

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto sedang melihat para Peeragenya berlatih kecuali Rias, tapi dari pandangan matanya dia tidak seperti memperhatikan latihan dari Peeragenya melainkan pikirannya bercabang ketempat lain, dan itu disadari oleh Rias karena tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit aneh dan itu menimbulkan perasaan cemas di hati Rias

"Naruto-kun kau kenapa? sepertinya kau tidak memperhatikan latihan mereka?" tanya Rias cemas kepada Naruto

"ahhh.. tidak apa aku hanya memikirkan tentang pertemuanku dengan Rikudou-jiji, jadi kau jangan cemas" bohong Naruto kepada Rias karena sebenarnya yang mengganjal di pikirannya adalah omongan dari Venelana Gremory yang memintanya untuk medirikan kerajaan harem

**-TBC-**

**YO minna maaf gak update Great Boskito Dragon dulu, karena Author akan membuat Ide dan Variasi baru pada Fiction ini, dan Chapter ini terutama bagian permintaan haremnya author terinspirasi dengan fiction yang author baca dulu, tapi sudah lupa judulnya**

* * *

**Dan ini, jika para reader mau Ruller elemental akan Author lanjut dengan pair NarutoXTsubaki apa kalian setuju? jika tidak setuju juga tidak apa-apa**

**Next Update : Naruto The Next Poseidon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tanya Jawab**

Q : siapa yang dimaksud rikudo sannin itu thor, apa sasuke atau toneri

A : Nanti juga tahu siapa

Q : Oh ya apa author udh punya list harem naru?

A : Udah, tapi nanti di ceritakan kok

Q : bukan mou tapi maou kalo gak nulis yg benar lebih baik pakai kata raja iblis saja.

A : Oke makasih infonya

Q : lnjutin aja fic ruller elemental

A : Oke

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hari yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga, yaitu pertarungan final antara Peerage Naruto dan peerage Sairaorg yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari dan kini Peerage Naruto sedang melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas Rating game besok

"Baiklah, besok adalah pertarungan penting dan seluruh Underworld akan menyaksikan pertarungan kita, jadi kita harus bertarung habis-habisan" Ujar Naruto keapda Peeragenya

"Ha'i Taichou/ Naruto/ Naruto-kun" Balas mereka serempak

"Tapi ingat jangan kalian membahayakan diri kalian sendiri, karena aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian" Ujar Naruto

"Kami mengerti" balas mereka lagi

"Dan untuk Sairaorg biar nanti aku yang akan melawannya, karena pengguna Senjutsu harus melawan pengguna Senjutsu, walau tipe Senjutsu kami berbeda" Ujar Naruto

"Apa maksudmu senjutsu itu berbeda?" Tanya Kakashi

"hmmm... contohnya sentusu katak dan Nekomata, seperti Aku dan Koneko" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan

"Jadi apa perbedaan senjutsumu dan senjutsu Sairaorg" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"Senjutsunya digunakan sebagai Senjutsu yang dipadatkan sedangkan milikku adalah type yang menyerang dari dalam" Jawab Naruto menjelaskan

"Tapi dia juga mempunyai ]Regullus Nemea]itu sangat berbahaya" Ujar Rias

"kau lupa aku juga memiliki Kurama" Jawab Naruto, sedangkan Rias tidak bisa membalas Argumen dari Naruto

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, lebih baik kalian istirahat, karena pertarungan besok akan sangat panjang" Ujar Naruto kemudian para Peeragenya pergi kekamar masing-masing tanpa terkecuali

[SKIP TIME]

Kini kelompok Naruto dan juga Sairaorg sedang berhadap-hadapan untuk menyelsaikan laga Final ini, dan pertandingan ini akan dipandu oleh Queen dari Maou Lucifer a.k.a Sirzech

"Sekarang, permainan akan dimulai! Kedua tim, apakah kalian siap?" Tanya Grayfia kepada Naruto dan Sairaorh hanya mengangguk, dan merasa semuanya sudah siap maka rating game akan dimulai

"Sekarang, Rating Game antara tim Sairaorg Bael dan tim Uzumaki Naruto akan dimulai! PERTANDINGAN MULAI!" Ucap Grayfia dengan berteriak di akhir kalimat

Seiring dengan suara awal untuk permainan, sorak-sorai dari kerumunan menggema ke seluruh stadion. membuat Peerage Naruto gugup terutama Issei, Gasper, dan Asia karena ini merupakan laga final mereka dan akhirnya, permainan dimulai karena Grayfia sudah menyuruh Naruto dan Grayfia untuk maju ketribun

"Jadi, silahkan kedua King melangkah ke depan tribun" Ujar Grayfia, Setelah diminta oleh wasit, Naruto dan Sairaorg berdiri di depan tribun.

"Kita akan memulai pertandingan pertama. Kita akan memilih pejuang yang akan muncul. Silahkan Anda berdua memegang dadu" Pandu Grayfia kepada kedua King, sedangkan Naruto dan Sairaorg kemudian mengambil dadu

"Lempar!" Teriak Grayfia

Setelah mendengar perintah wasit, keduanya melempar dadu, Dadu berputar di atas tribun! Dan gerakan terhenti , DanMonitor menunjukkan gambar dua dadu dan nilainya adalah

"Nilai Uzumai Naruto adalah ... 2! Di sisi lain nilai Sairaorg Bael adalah 1! Total nilai 3. Mereka dapat mengirimkan budak mereka dengan nilai itu! Kalau begini, karena nilai pawn di kedua sisi besar, mereka hanya dapat mengirimkan 1 Knight atau 1 Bishop, Jadi, siapa anggota kedua belah pihak yang akan dikirim ke lapangan!?" Ujar Grayfia memandu pertandingan

"Dan kalian bisa mendiskusikan siapa yang akan maju selama 5 menit" Lanjut Grayfia

Di tempat Naruto

Disini Naruto sedang bertanya kepada Peeragenya siapa yang akan maju Pawn atau Knight

"Baiklah siapa yang akan maju?" Tanya Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Dan karena nilai kita adalah 3 jadi yang bisa maju adalah, Kiba, Xenovia, Issei , Asia, Sakura atau tiga Pawn" Ujar Rias

"Biar aku saja yang maju" Ujar Kiba dan medapat perhatian dari mereka semua

"Apa kau yakin Kiba?" tanya Naruto

"AKu sangat yakin Taichou" Balas Kiba

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan memaksakan dirimu" Ujar Naruto kemudian menyruh Kiba untuk berdiri di lingkaran sihir yang akan mengirimnya ke Arena

Dan kini Kiba sudah bersiap di Arena dan terlihat sosok dari Peerage milik Sairaorg yang memakai Armor seorang gladiaor dengan Kuda yang memilik Armor terbuat dari Api

"Para petarung untuk pertandingan pertama telah muncul! Seperti yang Anda lihat, lapangan adalah tanah hijau yang luas! Dan tanah hijau yang luas ini akan menjadi panggung untuk pertandingan pertama! Yang dipilih dari kedua belah pihak dengan nilai 3 adalah Bangsawan muda dengan kecepatan dewa dari tim Naruto! Itu Kiba Yuuto!Knight"

"Dan dari kelompok Bael adalah Beruka Fucas, Knight dari Sairaorg Bael"

Dan kini pertandingan antara Kiba dan knight dari Sairaorg sudah dimulai yaitu Berucas Furcas seorang High Class Devil dan anggota keluarga dari salah saru 72 pilar Iblis dan termasuk Iblis murni

"Aku salah satu Knight yang melayani majikan kami Sairaorg Bael-sama, Beruka Furcas!" Ujar Knight dari Sairaorg memperkenalkan diri

"Aku Knight Uzumaki Naruto-sama, Kiba Yuuto. Senang bertemu denganmu" Balas Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya

Furcas mengangkat tombak berbentuk lingkarannya tinggi-tinggi dan muncul samabran petir di samping tombak itu

"Aku beruntung menjadi Knight karena aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Kiba Yuuto-dono yang dengam pedang suci-iblis, oleh majikanku" Ujar Furcas kepada Kiba

"Aku juga berharap untuk melakukan duel denganmu, dan itu juga suatu kehormatan untukku" Balas Kiba

Kemudian Furcas sudah dalam posisi pertempuran kemudian wasit yang akan mempimpn pertandingan muncul di lapangan melalui lingkaran sihir, dan dia berdiri di antara dua pejuang.

"Pertandingan pertama, dimulai sekarang!" ujar wasit itu

Keduanya mengambil jarak ketika sinyal diberikan.

"Aku menantangmu! Mari kita lihat apakah kecepatan Altobrau dan aku bisa cocok denganmu! " Ujar Furcas kepada Kiba

kemudian mereka menghilang dengan kecepatan mereka masing-masing yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang tapi gerakan mereka masih dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Naruto dan Kakashi yang kini sudah menampilkan Rinnegan dan Sharingan mereka

TRANK! TRANK!

Suara gema logam bertabrakan. Kiba tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, namun ia menangkal serangan yang datang dalam kecepatan cepat. Kemudian Dia mengambil jarak, dan ia pergi menuju musuh dengan kecepatan cepat setelah merasakan kehadiran musuh untuk beberapa waktu dia menepisnya dengan pedangnya

TRANK! TRANK!

Keduanya berada dalam keadaan di mana yang terlihat hanyalah seperti dua hal yang bertabrakan bergerak pada kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Hal-hal yang menjadi terlihat di lapangan adalah percikan yang dibuat ketika senjata bertabrakan dan suara tabrakan logam.

Keduanya akhirnya menunjukkan diri ketika mereka menggunakan tombak dan pedang untuk mendorong satu sama lain.

"Kau benar-benar tangguh karena kau bisa melukai kaki dari kuda kasayanganku dan itu cukup mengesankan Knight Uzumaki" Ujar Furcas sembari tertawa tanpa rasa takut.

"Kamu juga memiliki kombinasi yang sangat baik dengan kudamu. Jika aku mencoba untuk memotong kuda ke bawah, tombakmu akan menghentikanku dan bahkan jika aku mencoba untuk membawamu ke bawah kudamu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Sepertinya aku harus menghancurkan jalan kakimu yaitu kudamu!" balas Kiba sinis kepada Furcas

Seketika itu juga, banyak pedang suci-iblis muncul dari tanah sekitar Kiba! Pedang dengan bentuk seperti bunga berkembang di lapangan!

"Mungkin dia akan mampu menghentikan kuda Furcas dengan hasil latihannya ini" Batin Naruto yang melihat hasil dari latihan tempo hari

Dan kemudian mata mereka terbelalak ketika melihat kuda dari Furcas dapat melayang diudara kemudian Furcas melemparkan tombaknya ke arah langit dan kemudian muncul sambaran petir yang sangat memekakakn. Furcas yang telah kehilangan senjatanya meletakkan tangannya di dalam surai kudanya yang terbuat dari api. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"jadi dia mengambil tombak dari rambut kudanya" gumam Kiba

Mereka telah meneliti Kiba dengan sangat baik. Dia menghindari semua serangan Kiba!

Pedang Kiba adalah pedang suci-iblis dan pastinya pedang milik Kiba memiliki kekuatan suci jadi Kiba memanfaatkan kelebihan pedangnya untuk mengalahkan Furcas

Kemudian Kiba berlari ke depan dengan pasukan pedang suci Iblisnya! dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat Kiba sudah berada didepan Furcas

"Aku tidak akan kalah, sebelum petir itu menyambarku, aku akan mengalahkanmu terlebih dahulu" Ujar Kiba yang kini mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi dapat ditahan oleg Furcas dengan tombaknya

TRANK!

Sebuah suara gema logam.

Kiba dan Furcas bertukar serangan tunggal sementara petir masih menejadi Background pertarungan mereka, dan Kiba juga mengawasi arah sambaran peitr itu karena jika ia tersambar maka akan berakhir sudah. Dan karena adu pedang yang mereka lakukan terbukalah celah di baju besi dari bahu sampai ke perutnya, dan ada asap keluar dari luka-lukanya mungkin karena luka dari pedang-suci. Dan kemudian Kiba bergerak dengan cepat dan kemudian menusukkan pedangnya keperut Furcas

JLEEEB

"ARghhhhhhh" Furcas merintih kesakitan karena terkena efek dari pedang suci Iblis milik Kiba, dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri

"Knight dari Sairaorg Bael-sama telah kalah, pemenangnya Kninght dari Uzumaki Naruto-sama" Ujar Grayfia yang mengatakan bahwa Kiba menang dan artinya 1-0 untuk kelompok Naruto

Dan sekarang kedua King yaitu Naruto dan Sairaorg kembali melempar dadu dan dadu yang keluar adalah 5 untuk Naruto dan Sairaorg yang artinya adalah sepuluh yang menandakan bahwa yang bisa maju adalah2 Rook atau gabungan dari beberapa Peace, dan seperti yang pertama tadi Grayfia memberi waktu 5 menit untuk mendiskusikan siapa yang akan maju untuk pertarungan yang kedua

"Biar aku yang maju Naruto" Ujar Kakashi sebelum Naruto memberi tawaran kepada Peeragenya

"Baiklah Kakashi-sensei aku yakin denganmu" Jawab Naruto, karena dia yakin dengan kemampuan sang Sensei

"hmmm... akan ketunjukan kemampuan dari Mangkyou Sharingan" Ujar Kakashi

"Apa kau akan menggunakan Kamui sensei?" tanya Naruto

"Benar, dan dengan begitu pertarungan ini akan berakhir dengan cepat" Balas Kakashi dengan wajah psikopatnya

"hah terserah kau saja sensei" Ujar Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi berjalan kearah lingkaran sihir

"Dan Koneko, temani Kakashi, karena kita akan mengeluarkan Double Rook" Ujar Naruto kepada Koneko

"Ha'i Taichou" Jawab Koneko

[Arena]

Kini Kakashi dan juga Koneko sudah ditrasnfer di arena dan terlihat lawan mereka sudah didepan mereka, dan Sairaorg juga menampilkan 2 Rook yaitu Gondama balam yang berdiri sekitar 3 meter dan Ladore bune salah satu mantan aggota keluarga dari 72 pilar Iblis, dan wasit sudah mengizinkan mereka untuk memulai pertarungan

"Koneko kau cukup melihats saja, biar aku yang mengurus mereka" Ujar kakashi sembari terenyum kearah koneko

"baiklah sensei" Jawab Koneko

sedangkan di tribun Sairaorg memandang Kakashi dengan aneh karena dia akan melawan 2 Rooknya sendirian padahal Iblis Underworld tahu bagaimana kekuatan dari Rook dari Sairaorg Bael

'Ap dia berniat untuk mati, dengan melawan kedua Rook-ku sendirian, padahal dengan adanya Nekomata itu belum tentu dia bisa menang' Batin Sairaorg yang tidak tahu tentang kemampuan dari kakashi

Kembali ke arena

"Aku sangat tersanjung melawan kalian tapi sayang ini akan dengan cepat berakhir" Ujar Kakashi sembari tersenyum psikopat dalam balik maskernya

"baiklah kita lihat saja" Ujar Gondama yang kemudian mengarhkan tinju raksasa dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar kearah kakashi

BLAAAAAAAAAAR

"hahahahah... kau terlalu sombong hanya sekali serang kau bisa kalah" Ujar Gondama, tapi kemudian mata Gondama melebar begitu juga dengan yang menonton pertandingan ini karena terlihat bahwa Kakashi berjalan menembus pukulan dari Gondama

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gondama tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

"itu adalah salah satu kemampuanku, dan dengan ini akan berakhir" Ujar Kakashi, kemudian mencul sebuah lubang Vortex yang kemudian muncul sebuah shuriken raksasa berpola sepeti mata kiri Kakashi mengarah kepada dua Rook milik Sairaorg

"Cih serangan seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh kepadaku" ujar Ladore menghindar dari serangan Kakashi tapi kemudian mata mereka membulat

**[Kurasshā Kamui]**

Kemudian Fumma Shuriken itu menyedot keduanya dalam sebuah lubang Vortex, dan saat tubuh mereka sudah tersedot oleh Kamui beberapa detik kemudian meledak

BLAAAAAR

Dan muncul sosok Gondama dan Labure setelah ledakanan itu selesai yang terjatuh dari udara kemudian jatuh ditanah dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri, dan kemudian Grayfia mengumumkan siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan kali ini

"Dua Rook dari Sairaorg bael-sama telah kalah, pemenangnya adalah Naruto-sama dan Skor sementara adalah 2-0 untuk Naruto-sama" Ujar Grayfia, sedangakn para Iblis yang melihat kemampuan dari kakashi hanya memandangnya takut karena kekuatan kakashi yang diluar dugaan

[Arena Off]

'Kekuatan Rook-nya saja seperti ini bagaimana kekuatan dari Kingnya' Batin para Iblis yang menonton pertarungan Kakashi dengan dua Rook Sairaorg

'Kekuatan yang menarik, dan aku akan sangat tertarik untuk bertarung dengan King mereka' Batin Sairaorg

Kemudian Kedua King melakukan lemparan dadu dan lagi lagi yang muncul adalah angka sepuluh dengan Naruto 4 dan Sairaotg adalah 6, dan seperti yang pertama dan kedua mereka diberi waktu 5 menit untuk berdiskusi

"Jadi sekarang siapa lagi yang akan maju?" Tanya Naruto kepada Peeragenya, dan peerage mereka hanya diam tidak menjawan ucapan dari Naruto

"Baiklah jika begitu yang akan melawan adalah Koneko, Issei, Ken, dan Karin-nee" Ujar Naruto

Kemudian mereka diteleport kearanena yang akan mereka gunakan sebagai tempat untuk bertarung dan setelah mereka diteleport betapa terkejutnya saat yang mereka hadapi adalah King dari lawan mereka yaitu Sairaorg

'Sial mereka pasti kalah, jika yang mereka hadapi adalah Sairaorg' Batin Naruto, dan benar apa yang di batin oleh Naruto, mereka kalah telak dengan Sairaorg bahkan Issei yang sudah dalam balance breaker kalah dengan cepat karena energi senjutsu yang mengalir deras pada tubuh Sairaorg

(A/N : Saya skip karena malas untuk mengetik bagian ini, karena masih banyak sesi pertarungan lainnya)

Dan sekarang tinggal 10 orang di anggota Naruto dan pada kelompok Sairaorg terdapat 6 orang dan, dan kini Naruto dan Sairaorg melakukan putaran dadu lagi dan yang muncul adalah 12, kemudian kedua belah pihak melakukan diskusi

"Jadi siapa yang akan maju?" tanya Naruto yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya

"Aku dan Sakura yang akan maju" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Apa kalian yakin? aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian" Ujar Naruto cemas

"Tenang saja, kami akan baik-baik saja Naruto" Ujar Sakura yang menjelaskan

"Baiklah tapi hati-hati" Ujar Naruto, dan selanjutnya Rias dan Sakura sudah diteleport kearana

[Arena]

Dan sama dengan Naruto tapi dia mengirim Knight, Sairaorg juga mengirim Queen dan Knight, yaitu Kuisha Abaddon dan Liba Crocell

"baiklah silahkan pertarungannya dimulai" Ujar Wasit, dan kemudian serang demi serang mereka lakukan, tapi mereka melakukan Attacking dan Defending yang menakjubkan terutama Sakura, karena buka Hal yang wajar karena kemampuan Bishop yang sangat kuat dan cepat seperti ini, pertarungan mereka selalu menampilkan hasil imbang saat kekuatan mereka beradu,

Dan untuk pertarungan yang ketiga ini pertarungan mereka berakhir imbang, karena saat Kuisha Abadon mengira bahwa dirinya menang tapi serangan Destrucion yang delai tepat mengenai Kuisha Abadon yang saat itu sudah mencapai batasnya dan dengan begitu Peerage Naruto tinggal 8 sedangkan Sairaorg 4

**-TBC-**

**Maaf sebelumnya jika pertarungannya kurang menarik, terutama pertarungan Kiba yang kata-katanya agak asing karena teman saya yang saya suruh buat dalam bagian itu heheh Gomen ne...**

**Next update : Rombakan : Prolog Ruller elemental dan The Ultimate Shinobi (Gak tahu kalau nanti judul baru)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah pertandingan antara Rias dan Sakura selesai kini Naruto memutar dadu lagi, dan dadu yang keluar adalah 6

"Baiklah Akeno dan Xenovia apakah kalian siap?" tanya Naruto, sedangkan Akeno dan Xenovia tersenyum menanggapi sang King

Dan kemudian Akeno dan Xenovia di teleport ke arena dan lawan mereka adalah Liban Crocell dan Misteeta Sabnock, tapi entah mengapa Naruto tidak focus dengan pertandingan dan pikirannya tiba-tiba tersedot oleh sebuah ingatan yang sangat berarti baginya, dan salah satu pendorongnya bisa sampai disini

[MINDSCAPE NARUTO]

"Maaf telah membuatmu menjadi wadah Kyuubi... Dan membebankan kepadamu... Juga karena tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu untuk memberikan kasih sayang" Ujar sosok wanita bermabut merah bermata Violet yang sedang menghapus air matanya

"kaasan tidak perlu minta maaf, dulu memang berat karena aku seorang Jichuriki. Dan aku tidak tahu rasanya mempunyai ayah maupun ibu, dan aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sayang dari orang tua itu " Ujar Naruto sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil ibu itu matanya membulat dan bergetar

"tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa ayah dan ibu mengorbankan nyawanya untukku, dan aku menyadari lebih dari Kyuubi dan aku sadar bahwa wadahku disini adalah cinta kalian" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum, sedangkan wanita itu mulai menangis dan kemudian ebrlari berhambur kearah Naruto

"Naruto... Terimakasih karena mengijinkanku menjadi ibumu, terimakasih karena mengijinkan minato menjadi ayahmu, terimakasih karena telah lahir untuk kami, sungguh... Terimakasih..." Ujar wanita itu kemudian menghilang dalam partikel cahaya

[MIDSCAPE NARUTO OFF]

"Kaasan" Gumam naruto yang kini mulai menjatuhkan air matanya

"Sungguh aku merindukan kalian berdua, pertemuan singkat dengan kalian bagiku tidak cukup untuk melampiaskan kerinduanku kepada kalian" Ujar lirih sembari kini air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya

"Aku ingin merasakan pelukan dan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya dari kalian" Ujar Naruto, dan tidak sadar bahwa pertandingan telah usai dengan kekalahan dari kelompok Naruto

Kini Naruto dan Sairaorg kembali memutar dadu lagi, tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang memutar dadu dengan perasaan campur aduk karena teringat pertemuan seingkatnya dengan ibunya, dan ternyata angka yang keluar adalah 4 dan 6 berarti 10, tanpa bertanya kepada Peeragenya Naruto maju kelingkaran sihir dan dari kubu Sairaorg yang melawan adalah Sairaorg sendiri, dengan ini artinya jika salah satu dari mereka kalah maka berakhir sudah pertandingan karena salah satu King sudah kalah

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau yang akan maju, dan aku senang bisa melawanmu" Ujar Sairaorg

"Aku juga senang melawanmu Sairaorg Bael, tapi sayang pertarungan akan berakhir dengan cepat" Ujar Naruto yang masih dengan perasaan campur aduk

"Tsk, kita lihat saja" Balas Sairaorg

"Aku tahu bahwa dirimu kuat, tapi lebih baik kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" Ujar Naruto lirih, membuat Sairaorg heran

Kemudian Sairaorg melapisi tubuhnya dengan Toki, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terlihat dari kelopak matananya sudah menjadi iris berpola riak air yang artinya dia menggunakan Rinnegan

'jika seperti ini Naruto akan serius, dan kurasa akan berkahir cepat, walau aku tahu kemampuan dari Sairaorg'

"Baiklah kita mulai" Ujar Sairaorg yang kini mulai menyerang Naruto dengan melesatkan tinjunya kearah muka Naruto tapi Naruto dengan sigap menghindarinya

**[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAAAAAR

Tubuh Sairaorg langsung terpental dan menabrak dinding karena terkena serangan Rinnegan dari Naruto

'Serangan apa itu? bahkan dia tidak menyentuhku' Batin Sairaorg

'Kemampuan Rinnegan ini 3X lebih kuat daripada Rinnengan transplatasi dari Sasuke' Batin Naruto

"Kau tahu seranganmu ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi jangan berpikir ini berkhir" Ujar Sairaorg kemudian menghilang dan muncul diatas Naruto dengan pukulan yang dilapisi Toki yang cukup tebal

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Pukulan dari Sairaorg tepat menenai Naruto, sedangkan naruto yang tidak fokus terpaksa menerima serangan dari Sairaorg

"Arghhh..." Naruto meringis kesakitan dibagian dadanya karena pukulan dari Sairaorg

"Pukulannya sungguh sakit, aku tidak menyangka bahwa pukulan dari Senjutsu padat akan sesakit ini, dan kurasa dia layak" gumam Naruto yang kini dalam posisi jatuh teduduk

"Pukulanmu cukup menyakitkan, tapi akan kubalas" Ujar Naruto yang kini mulai berdiri untuk menghadapi Sairaorg kembali

"Hmmm... baiklah aku terima, karena laki-laki hanya bisa menyampaikan kata-kata dengan tinjuan" Ujar Sairaorg

'Dia mirip dengan Paman Bee yang menyampaikan pesan dengan kepalan tinju' batin Naruto

"Baiklah mari kita mulai" Ujar Naruto yang kini mulai menyerang karah Sairaorg

BUAKH

BUAKH

BUAKH

BUAKH

Serang menyerang dengan tinju terjadi diantara mereka berdua tapi mereka dapat menahan atau menghindari serangan dari lawan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan penonton tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lihat karena gerakan mereka dalam adu pukulan benar-benar cantik dan seperti ahli dalam serangan jarak dekat

"hah... hah... kau hebat bisa menahan tinjuanku yang aku lancarkan padamu, padahal jarang yang bisa melawannya" Ucap Sairaorg kepada Naruto

"Kau juga sama, kau bisa menahan seranagan Senbon Kumite-ku padahal jarang yang bisa menahannya" Balas Naruto kepada Sairaorg

"... Dan alasan kita bisa menahan serangan masing-masing adalah karena kita adalah pengguna Senjutsu, dan kita buktikan Sennin-ku atau Touki-mu" Lanjut Naruto yang sejenak melupakan suatu hal yang terlintas dibenaknya tadi

"Baiklah mari kita mulai lagi, pertarungan ini benar-benar menhidupkan jiwa bertarungku" Ujar Sairaorg yang kini mulai maju kearah Naruto dengan pukulan berlapis Touki tapi Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dan mereka kembali melancarkan tinju-tinjunya tapi mereka seperti yang pertama dapat di hindari ataupun ditahan

"Ini sudah terlalu lama, aku harus cepat mengakhirinya" Gumam Naruto yang kini sudah membuat hand seal Kage bunshin

**[Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu]**

Sekarang Naruto berdiri dan dibelakangnya terdapat ribuan klon

'Bagaimana dia bisa menggandakan tubuhnya' Batin para Iblis yang menonton pertaringan Sairaorg dan Naruto

'Sial, klon darinya benar-benar sangat banyak, tapi ini belum berkahir'

Kini sebagian klon dari Naruto menyerang Sairaorg, sairaorgpun melawan para Klon itu tapi setelah salah satu klon itu terpukul betapa terkejutnya sairaorg karena klon itu menjadi kepulan asap

'Jadi seperti itu, yang membedakan asli dengan klon adalah ketahanan fisik dari mereka' batin Sairaorg yang kini sudah mengerti cara kerja dari Kagebushin milik Naruto. upsssss... maksud saya Nindaime Hokage

Sedangkan Naruto yang asli sedang mengambil posisi bersila untuk mengumpulkan kembali energi alam untuk memasuki Sennin mode kembali karena menggunakan Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu sangat menguras chakra dan karena itu jutsu termasuk Kinjutsu atau jutsu terlarang

"Persiapan sudah selesai, mari kita akhiri" Ujar Naruto yang sudah membuka matanya

"Yosh" Teriak semua klon dari Naruto, dan semua klo Naruto kini sudah memasuki Sennin mode

**[Senpou : Chou Odaama Rasen Terengan]**

Dan kini di tangan masing-masing klon terdapat sebuah rasengan tapi rasengan kali ini dengan ukuran yang sangat besar yang sudah siap untuk diarahkan ke Sairaorg

'Sial tidak bisa menghindar lagi' Batin Sairaorg yang sudah siap menerima rasa sakit

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Sebuah ledakan besar mengakibatkan gelombang kejut yang kuat membuat penonton terkesima karena serangan yang sangat dahsyat bahkan belum temtu Lucifer sendiri tidak akan kenapa-napa jika terkena seranagn tersebut. Dan setelah ledakan itu selesai nampak tubuh pemuda yang kini dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dengan baju acak-acakan

"Sairaorg Bael-sama telah kalah, pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto-sama dengan begitu pemenang dari Ratinf game antar Iblis muda ini di menangkan oleh kelompok Uzumaki Naruto-sama" Ucap Grayfia mengkonfirmasi pemenang dari Rating game antar Iblis muda ini

Dan setelah kemenangan dari Naruto itu diadakan penghargaan atas kemenangan dirinya dan juga Peeragenya, tapi bagi Naruto kemenangan ini terasa hambar karena lagi-lagi dia teringat pertemuam singkatnya dengan Tousan dan Kaasannya. Setelah acara selesai Naruto dan Peeragenya memilih untuk kembali kedunia tengah a.k.a dunia Manusia. Naruto membuat Peeragenya heran karena tingkahnya, dirinya langsung memasuki kamar tidak ingin merayakan kemenangan bersama kelompoknya

"Naruto kau tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan?" Tanya Karin kepada Naruto

"Tidak Neesan, aku sedang ingin istirahat aku lelah" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian melenggang kedalam kamar

'Ada apa dengan Naruto/ Naruto-kun/ Taichou' Batin semua Peerage Naruto

"Baiklah lebih baik kita merayakan sendiri saja, mungkin Naruto-kun sedang ingin sendiri" Ujar sang Queen Rias kepada Peerage Naruto

Sedangkan di kamar Naruto

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, Naruto berbaring di tempat tidur entah mengapa dia merasa tidak enak badan walau sebenarnya Iblis tidak akan bisa sakit seperti demam dan sejenisnya, daripada mengambil pusing Naruto-pun tidur

[MIDSCAPE NARUTO]

Lagi-lagi Naruto terbangun di tempat yang sama persis saat jiwanya ditarik oleh Rikudou sennin

"Naruto" Terdengar suara berat dari belakang dan Naruto-pun menengok kebelakang dan ternyata sosok Rikudou sennin yang memanggilnya

"Ada apa Rikudou-jiji?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku lupa memberi tahumu" Jawab Rikudou sennin terkesan ambingu

"Maksud Rikudou-jiji?" Tanya Naruto heran kenapa orang yang dianggp dewa suka berbelit-belit

"Orang yang kumaksud itu sudah dalam tahap perpindahan dimensi dan sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Great Red, tapi dengan kemampuannya dia bisa melewati bahkan membunuh Great Red sekalipun, dan soal kekuatan darinya dia setara denganku bahkan lebih, dan untuk itu aku akan memberikanmu ini" Ujar Rikudou yang kemudian memberikan Naruto sebuah gulungan berwarna merah.

"Ini gulungan apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Rikudou Sennin

"Itu adalah gulungan yang tercipta dari mata Rinnegan milik Indra, dan gulungan ini berfungsi seperti [Gedou : Rinne Tensei No Jutsu] tapi disini ada sedikit perbedaan dari [Gedou : Rinne Tensei No Jutsu] pada umum pengguna Rinnegan lainnya" Jawab Rikudou, dan semain membuat Naruto bingung

"Lebih baik O-jiji jelaskam dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Jiji tahu sendiri kapasitas otakku bagaimana" Ujar Naruto yang membuar Rikudou terkekeh pelan

"Baiklah, gulungan ini digunakan untuk menghidupkan tiga orang, dan yang kau bangkitkan akan mengikutimu, jika kau manusia dia akan menjadi manusia, jika kau Iblis dia akan menjadi Iblis, jika kau ghoul dia akan menjadi ghoul, dan sebagainya, dan aku berharap kau menggunakan gulungan ini dengan baik, utamakan kau membangkitka orang yang sangat mengenal betul jutsu penyegelan, karena orang itu tidak datang sendirian" Ujar Rikudou Sennin

"Maksud Jiji dia bersama kelompoknya?" Tanya Naruto

"Benar, dan bukan itu saja dia juga sudah menangkap Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Goni, Rokubi, Nanabi, dan Hachibi" Balas Rikudou Sennin

"APA? Bagaimana bisa mereka tertangkap dan siapa nama-nama kelompok itu?" tanya Naruto

"Mungkin dulu kau mengenal mereka, dan mereka mengenalmu, tapi untuk sekarang kau mengenal mereka tapi mereka tidak mengenalimu, karena mereka terkena sebuah [Juu Eien no Genjutsu], tapi untuk orang yang di manipulasi mempunyai kriteria tertentu jadi tidak bisa asal menggunakan jutsu itu" Jawab Rikudou

"Jutsu apa itu? aku belum pernah mendengat nama jutsu itu?" Tanya naruto

"itu adalah sebuah jutsu terlarang milik Otsusuki Hamura saudaraku, jutsu itu adalah memanipulasi orang menggunakan genjutsu secara permanen, yang artinya genjutsu itu tidak bisa dilepas dengan apapun dan mengikat pada tubuh korban, tapi jutsu itu hanya bisa digunakan kepada sepuluh orang saja" Jelas Rikudou sennin terhadap Naruto

"Jadi intinya walau dulu temanku, tapi sekarang dia menjadi musuhku, dan bagaimana dia bisa memanipulasi orang yang aku kenal padahal mereka sudah mati?" tanya Naruto pada Rikudou Sennin

"Benar, dan dia menggunakan Rinne Tensei untuk mengembalikan orang yang sudah mati, dan dia memanfaatkan tubuh dari madara yang hampir tewas karena bertransformasi menjadi ibuku untuk melakukan Rinne Tensei" Jawab Rikudou Sennin

"Dan siapa kesepuluh orang itu?" tanya Naruto

"Kau akan tahu Naruto, yang pasti kau harus bersiap untuk menghdapinya, dan kau juga latihlah Peeragemu karena mereka pasti bisa membantumu" Saran Rikudou Sennin kepada Naruto

"Ha'i Rikudou-jiji akan aku laksanakan perintah anda, dan satu lagi bagaimana cara menggunakan gulungan ini?" tanya Naruto

"Kau hanya tinggal mengoleskan darahmu ke 3 lingkaran yang ada pada gulungan itu, dan untuk segel tangan seperti Rinne tensei, dan aku bayangkan siapa yang akan kau hidupkan" Jawab Rikudou Sennin

"Ha'i jiji kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Ujar Naruto yang perlahan menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya

"Aku berharap padamu Naruto Renkarnasi dari anakku Ashura, aku yakin kau bisa menciptakan perdamaian abadi di dimensi ini, Dan bukan hanya dia saja yang akan menjadi ancaman tapi aku juga merasakan sebuah kelompok yang semuanya adalah Incarnasi dari seekor naga legendaris" Gumam Rikudou Sennin

[MIDSCAPE NARUTO OFF]

Kini Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan disebelah bantal terdapat gulungan yang sama persisi dengan yang Rikudou Sennin berikan. Naruto langsung bergegas menuju ruang berkumpunya Peeragenya dengan raut muka yang lebih cerah dari tadi, karena Naruto akan menggunakan gulungan itu sekarang karena menurut Rikudou Sennin orang itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk menuju dimensi ini

"Semuanya, aku punya dua berita untuk kalian, kabar buruk dan kabar baik" Ujar Naruto, kemudian Peerage Naruto, sedangkan Peerage Naruto yang merasa tertarik dengan ucapan sang king kemudian bertanya

"Dan kabar apa itu?" tanya Rias kepada Tunangannya

"Kabar buruknya, dia yang dimaksud oleh Rikudou Sennin sedang bersiap-siap untuk datang kesini, dan kemungkinan membawa orang yang kita kenal dari dimensi Shinobi..." Ujar Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"jadi dia sedang menuju kemari, Aku penasaran sebenarnya yang dimaksud Rikudou sennin itu siapa" Ujar Sakura

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti dia tidak datang sendiri dan kita harus mempersiapkan mental karena bisa jadi yang kita lawan adalah orang yang kita kenal dan mereka sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi karena mereka terkena jutsu [Juu Eien no Genjutsu]" Ujar Naruto

"Jurus apa itu?" Tanya Karin

"Itu adalah jutsu untuk memanipulasi orang secara permanen, dan hanya sepuluh orang seumur hidup dan dia sudah menggunakannya" Balas Naruto

"Lantas apa kabar baiknya" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku diberi gulungan oleh Rikudou-Sennin untuk menhidupkan tiga orang untuk membantuku? dan Rikudou-jiji memintaku untuk membangkitkan orang yang ahli dalam bidang penyegelan" Ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan gulungan berwarna merah dari saku celananya

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau bangkitkan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi

"Sensei lihat saja nanti" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum lebar , kemudian membuka gulungan dan mengoleskan darahnya pada tiga lingkaran itu seperti yang di beritahu oleh Rikudou Sennin, kemudian mennyartukan dua tangan dengan mengepal kemudian Naruto menutup matanya

SRING

Dan setelah Naruto membuka matanya dari masing-masing lingkaran yang ada pada gulungan itu meuncul sebuah pertikel-partikel cahaya yang kemudian menyatu membentuk tubuh manusia dan kemudian membentuk 3 orang yang berbeda gender 1 perempuan dan 2 laki-laki

satu perempuan itu berciri-ciri berambut merah sepunggung yang di gerai, memiliki sepasang mata Violet dengan kulit berwarna putih dan memakai baju seperti seseorang yang sedang hamil, dan kedua laki-laki itu memiliki ciri satunya memiliki rambut berwarna kuning keemasan, memiliki sepasang mata berwarna Blue Saphire, memiliki kulit berwana tan, dan memakau baju shinobi dengan sebuah jubah berwarna putih dengan jilatan api dibawahnya dengan dipunggungnya bertulikan "YONDAIME HOKAGE"

Dan laki-laki satunya memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah, dengan sepasang mata berpola riak air, kulit berwarna putih, dan memakau sebuah jubah dengan hak tinggi

ya mereka adalah Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato, dan Uzumaki Nagato...

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Naruto langsung memeluk Ibunya, sambil menangis sesunggukan

"Sungguh, aku bahagia bisa bertemu kalian kembali dan kalian tidak akan pernah pergi lagi aku sangat menyayangi kalian" Ujar Naruto sembari mengeluarkan air mata dengan derasnya, sedangkan Sakura dan Rias yang melihat adegan itu tidak suka karena Naruto memeluk perempuan lain di hadapan mereka tapi bukan berart menginzinkan juga memluk wanita lain dibelakang mereka

"Naruto" Kushina stuck sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum lembut begitu juga dengan dua orang lainnya yaitu Minato dan Nagato

'Kuso, wanita ini benar-benar cantik dan memilik tubuh yang indah' Batin Issei mesum yang tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa Kushina

'Apa-apaan Naruto-kun memeluk wanita lain' Batin Sakura dan Rias

'Tidak mungkin mereka adalah Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee, dan Nagato' Batin kakashi

"M-Minato-sensei" Panggil kakashi kepada orang yang disebelas Kushina, yang merasa dipanggil kemudian menengok

"Ahhhh... Kakashi lama tidak bertemu, penampilanmu sekarang lebih modern" Ujar Minato sembari tersenyum

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Rias kepada Naruto, sedangkan naruto yang dipanggil kemudian melepas pelukannya dan memandang Rias

"Ya ada apa?" tanya Naruto

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Rias dengan nada tidak sukanya

"Ahhhhh... maaf sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina dan-..." Ujar Kushina tetapi terpotong oleh Rias

"APA? UZUMAKI? JADI KAU SUDAH MENIKAH HA?" Teriak Rias yang kini dari tubuh Rias mengalir deras Power of destructionnya

"Hey... hey Rias tunggu dulu, dia ini ibuku dan mana mungkin aku menikah dengan ibuku sendiri" Ujar Naruto tergagap karena aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Rias, sedangkan Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"MANA MUNGKIN AK-... ehhhhhhh ibu? apakah benar?" Ujar Rias dengan wajah memerah meminta kepastian dari Kushina

"hahahaha... itu benar aku adalah ibu dari Naruto, salah sendiri kenapa memotong ucapanku" Ujar Kushina sedangkan Rias bertambah memerah karena malu

Dan setelah itu mereka melakukan perbincangan terutama perihal pernikahan Naruto dengan Rias dan Sakura, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar itu tertawa bahagia akhirnya mereka sebentar lagi memiliki cucu, walau sebelumnya Naruto harus menerima bogeman mentah dari ibunya karena menikahi dua wanita sekaligus. (A/N : Disini belum diceritakan bahwa Kushina, Minato, dan Nagato mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah Iblis, dan Nagato memakau baju seperti Akutsuki generasi pertama saat Yhiko maish hidup)

Sedangkan di tempat lain

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga, dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertarung denganmu Renkarnasi dari Ashura" Ujar sosok yang memiki rambut putih pendek dan dibelakangnya terdapat sepuluh orang yang menjadi kelompoknya

**-TBC-**

**Maaf bila abal-abal, dan kenapa saya memasukkan Minato dan Kushina? itu karena kebanyakan Fiction Minato dan Kushina mati, dan alangkah baiknya jika dihidupkan**

**A/N : Maaf tidak bisa balas Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Musuhnya Toneri-kah?

A : Yap anda benar

Q : Memang Sekuat apa Entar Musuh Naruto Senpaii? Sampe bisa ngebunuh Gred Red?

A : Tau ndiri kekuatan dari Toneri di tambah 8 Bijuu

Q : Knp bukan Sasuke yang dibangkitkan bukankah sasuke lebih kuat di banding Nagato ?

A : Tahu sendiri nanti

* * *

0.0

"Ayah Ibu Nagato apakah kalian sudah tahu sekarang kalian ini apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Orang tuanya dan juga Nagato

"Maksudnya?" Tanya mereka tidak mengerti kemudian Naruto memberi aba-aba kepada Peeragenya untuk membuka identitas mereka, dan kemudian muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar yang menandakan mereka adalah Iblis

"Naru, kenapa kau memiliki Sayap?" Tanya Kushina kepada anaknya

"Sekarang aku adalah Iblis Tousan, Kaasan, Nagato. Begitu juga dengan kalian sekarang kalian adalah Iblis" Ujar Naruto sedangkan yang dimaksud membulatkan matanya

"APA?" Teriak mereka tidak percaya

"Jadi apakah kalian menyesal menjadi Iblis?" Tanya Naruto yang kini dalam posisi menunduk karena merasa bersalah

"Tentu saja tidak Naru, kami justru sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu" Jawab Kushina tersenyum lembut dengan mendongakkan wajah anak satu-satunya

"Benar Naruto, kami tidak menyesalinya" Tipal Minato dan Nagato

"Terimakasih semuanya tapi..." Ujar Naruto menggantung

"Tapi apa?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak

"Rikudou Sennin, memintaku untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang sangat kuat yang membawa kedelapan bijuu lainnya selain Kurama kedimensi ini, dan mungkin sekarang dia sudah sampai di dimensi ini" Ujar Naruto

"Siapakah dia?" Tanya Nagato kepada Naruto

"AKu juga tidak tahu siapa dia, yang pasti dia musuh yang sangat kuat setingkat dengan Rikudou Sennin dalam hal tekhnik, dan aku juga ingin kalian para peerageku untuk berlatih dengan keras" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Ha' Taichou/ Naruto" Jawab Peerage Naruto

"Kakashi ajarilah Kiba dan Xenovia dalam Kenjutsu dan juga kecepatan, Sakura-chan tolong kau ajarilah Koneko, Ken dan juga Rosseweise akan kemampuan Taijutsumu, Dan yang terpenting adalah Kau Issei karena kau adalah salah satu Kart Truff ku dan aku ingin kau menjalani latihan keras dengan Nagato" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Baiklah aku akan melatih fisiknya hingga sangat kuat, dengan kekuatan Rikudou bukan hal mustahil untuk melakukannya" Ujar Nagato yang menampilkan sepasang mata dengan pola Riak air

"Baiklah aku percayakan Issei padamu Nagato, dan Issei kau harus bersungguh-sungguh dalam berlatih karena dalam pertempuran nanti, salah sedikit kau bisa tewas" Ujar Naruto

"Ha'i Taichou aku akan berusaha dengan keras" Jawab Issei mantap

"Dan untuk Rias dan Akeno aku ingin kalian belajar sesuatu dari Tousan. Tousan apakah kau bersedia melatih mereka?" Tanya Naruto kepada ayahnya

"Baiklah aku bersedia" Jawab Minato menimpali permintaan dari anaknya

"Dan untuk kalian, Karin-nee, Gasper, dan Asia kalian akan belajar dan berlatih dari kaasan, terutama untukmu Karin-nee mengingat kau bermarga Uzumaki seperti kaasan" Ujar Naruto, sedangkan Peerage Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Dan latihan akan dimulai besok, jadi siapkan diri dan mental kalian" Lanjut Naruto

[TIME SKIP]

Naruto kini sedang memerika sesuatu yang ingin dipastikannya, entah mengapa setelah Kurama mengatakan bahwa dirinya merasakan aura yang sangat kuat membuat Naruto harus memeriksa itu, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya, dan akan berbahaya jika orang tuanya atau kedua calon istinya mengetahuinya

[Flashback]

Naruto kini sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya tapi tiba-tiba Kurama membuat dirinya terbangun dengan suaranya dari dalam tubuh Naruto

"Ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kurama yang menganggu tidurnya

**"Apa kau tidak merasakan tekanan kekuatan ini, dan aku sangat Familiar dengan tekanan kekuatan ini, dan ini adalah kekuatan dari Bijuu"** Ujar Kurama membuat Naruto terkejut

"Kau benar Kuarama, dan aku harus memastikannya entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi tidak enak setelah kau berkata tadi" Ujar Naruto

**"Kau benar Naruto, dari tekanan kekuatannya benar-benar sangat besar ini bahkan setara dengan Rikudou-jiji" **Balas Kurama

"Baiklah aku akan memerikasanya sekarang" Ujar Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan berwrna kuninh

[Flashback Off]

Dan seperti yang kalian lihat kini Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pusat tekanan itu, dan entah mengapa kini Naruto sudah memakai jubah Sennin Modenya dan matanya sudah berubah dengan iris mempuyai garis Horizontak (-) dan kelopak mata berwarna orange a.k.a Sennin Mode. Dan saat medekat kepusat dari tekanan kekuatan itu dia terkejut dengan chakra yang sangat Familiar baginya. Dan tiba-tiba sebelas orang dengan jubah putih sudah berada beberapa meter di depan Naruto

"Senang bertemu denganmu Uzumaki Naruto yang merupukan Renkarnasi dari Ashura" Ujar sosok yang paling didepan memilik ciri-ciri mempunyai surai putih pendek

"Siapa kau, dan kenapa kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" Tanya naruto,tapi tetap memasang posisi siaga

"Baiklah akan aku beritahu sebelum aku menghabisimu, aku adalah Otsusuki Toneri" Ujar sosok yang bernama Toneri memperkenalkan diri

"Otsusuki?"

"Benar, aku adalah keturunan langsung dari Otsusuki Hamura saudara dari Otsusuki Hagoromo atau yang kalian sebut dengan Rikudou Sennin" Ujar TOneri kepada Naruto

"Lantas apa tujuanmu kemari? tidak mungkin kau hanya ingin berkenalan denganku" Ujar Naruto sinis

"Hmmmm... Kedatanganku kesini adalah dirimu, Kyuubi , dan Rinnegan sejati milikmu" Balas sosok itu

"Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mendapat semua itu dengan mudah" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, biarkan kesepuluh anak buahku yang akan memberimu salam perkenalan terlebih dahulu" Ujar Toneri, dan kemudian anak buah Toneri membuka tudung kepada mereka, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto setelah melihat kesepuluh orang itu

"Ti- tidak mungkin, E-Ero Sennin, Hi-Hinata, G-Gaara, G-Gay-sensei, Tsunade- Ba- bachan, Shi- Shikamaru, O-Obito, B- Bee- no san, Y-Yamato Taichou,... S-Sasuke" Ujar Naruto terbata tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"hohoho... kau mengenal mereka? tidak kusangkan, kalau begitu serang Uzumaki Naruto sekarang" Ujar Toneri dan mereka pun menyerang Naruto

'Sial jika begini tidak ada cara lain, lagipula mereka sudah tidak mengingatku lagi' Batin Naruto

**[Katoon : Gauka Mekakyu]**

**[Katoon : Bakufu Ranbu]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan Naruto dan Obito bertubrukan hingga menciptkan ledakan yang cukup besar

**[Makunton : Mojuki No jutsu]**

Kini Dari bawah tanah muncul sulur yang mengikat Naruto, tapi kemudian Naruto menghilang dengan Hiraishin no justu

**[Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken]**

Sebuah serengan bertipe elemen angin berbentuk Shuriken kini mengarah ke arah kesepuluh orang itu

**[Enton : Kagatsuchi]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAR

Dan serangan itu juga dapat dimentahkan oleh Sasuke, dan Kini Naruto menyerang kesepuluh orang itu secara fisik dengan Senbon Kumite, tapi serangan fisik tidak terlalu mempunnyai efek besar bahkan membuatnya terpojok

**[Sabaku Shoushou]**

Kini gelombang pasir kini menubruk Naruto, dan kini berhasil mengubur Naruto hidup-hidup, tapi sebuah serengan seperti itu tidak akan berarti bagi Naruto

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Kini Naruto berdiri di tengah kawah dengan Bijuu MOde Rikudounya dengan dihiasi sepasang mata memiliki pola Riask air

"Baiklah kali ini aku tidak akan bermain pelan" Ujar Naruto

BLAAAAAAAAR

Kini Naruto menhajar habis kesepuluh orang itu kecuali Sasuke dengan habis-habisan, dengan kecepatan seperti ini Naruto tidak terhentikan

**[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAAAAAAR

Sring

Kini Naruto sudah berada di belakang Shikamaru dan Gaar tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto kini sudah siap menyerang mereka dengan kedua tangan yang dihiasi oleh bola spiral berwarna merah

**[Tatsumaki Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAR

Dan kin tubuh keduanya jatuh tersenungkur setelah mendapat serengan telak dari Naruto, tapi setelah Naruto menjatuhkan keduanya kini tubuhnya terikat oelh sebuah pohon, tapi sayang serengan itu tidak dapat mengurung Naruto, dan kemudian naruto shunsin di belakang Yamato

**[Katon : Gauka Mekakyu]**

BLAAAAAAAR

Serengan itu telak mengenai Yamato dan kini jatuh dengan tidak sadarkan diri karena serangan Naruto yang mempunyai serangan skala besar di gunakan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat

**[Juken : 64 Pukulan suci]**

**[Konoho Dai Senpou]**

Dua serengan taijutsu ini megenai Naruto dengan jelasnya, tapi serengan tiu hanya membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter

'Serengan yang kuat, jika aku tidak menggunakan Bijuu Mode Rikudou pasti akibatnya akan fatal' Batin Naruto

Sring

"Maaf tapi ini harus berakhir Gay-sensi, Hinata" Teriak Naruto dan kini mengadahkan kedua tangannya

**[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAAAAAR

Gay dan Hinata terpental setelah menerima serangan berbentuk tekanan Grafitasi dari Naruto hingga belasan meter dan kemudian terjatuh, dan terlihat mereka berdua mulai berdiri lagi, tapi Naruto tidak memberi mereka kesempatakan karena Naruto telah melepar Rasen Shuriken kearah keduanya,

DUAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan itu membuat sebuah gelombang kejut yang cukup kuat, dan setelah ledakan itu selesai tampak dua orang yang kini sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima serangan Rasen Shuriken dari Naruto, tapi setelah itu badannya tidak bisa bergerak, dan tanpa bertanya dirinya telah terkena jurus Kagemane milik Shikamaru

**[Mokunton : Mokugan No jutsu]**

Tapi Sekarang justru Shikamaru yang kini termakan oleh sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, dan Naruto sudah bersiap dengan jutsunya

**[Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu]**

Naruto membakar akar dari pohon itu dan kemudian api itu mulai menjalar kearah pohon itud dan kemudian meledak

**[Mokunton : Kajukai Kourin]**

Kini jutsu milik Naruto sudah mengurung Jiraiya dan Killer-bee dengan tengah pohon yang mengeluarkan serbuk bunga yang membuat kesadaran mengurang

**[Katon : Gauka Mekakyu]**

WUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH

Api itu mulai membakar pohon yang Naruto ciptakan yang mengurung Jiraiya dan Killer-bee didalamnya, Kini Naruto sudah mengalahkan kesembilan orang yang merupakan anak buah dari Toneri dan didepannya kini terlihat Sasuke yang bediri seperti menantang Naruto untuk bertarung

"Sasuke.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan.. apa yang ingin kau capai dari pertarungan ini?" Tanya Naruto walau dirinya tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak mengenali Naruto lagi

"Sasuke Apakah kau sudah melupakan mimpimu?" Tanya Naruto

"Percuma Naruto, Sasuke hanya akan mendengarku" Ujar Toneri kepada Naruto

"Keparat kau" Desis Naruto

"Sasuke serang dia" Ujar Toneri, dan tanpa disirh dua kali Naruto mulai menyerang Naruto, dengan mempersiapkan sebauh jutsu yang asing untuk Naruto, bahkan dengan Susano'o sekalipun

"Ini adalah jurus terkuat yang kumiliki, dengan ini.." Ujar Sasuke menggantung yang sudah siap berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan sebuah Susano'o dengan sebuah panah yang memilik cahaya yang sangat terang berwarna ungu, sedangkan Naruto kini sudah bersiap dengan [Senpou : Bijuu yoton Rasen Shuriken] milinya

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

terjadi benturan dan ledakan yang dahsyatnya melebihi apa yang selama ini pernah terjadi, kilauan cahaya yang begitu menggelegar.

"Dengan ini.. kau kalah.." pikir Sasuke mantap, tapi dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa serangan terkuatnya bisa dihindari, tapi keterkejutannya hanya sedetik saja karena kemudian dia menaikkan tekanan kekuatannya

Luapan energi yang tercipta memang begitu dahsyat. Tercipta badai dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar di seantero area pertarungan itu, dan air yang ada di sungai meluap-luap menghantam tanah disekeliling mereka, dan Naruto yang melihat ini juga lebih serius dengan meningkatkan tekanan kekuatannya

Luapan energi yang begitu kuat terasa sampai ke mana-mana bahkan sampai mengguncang ketiga dunia yakni Neraka, dunia Manusia, dan Surga jika Naruto tidak memasang Kekai yang sangat kuat disekitar area pertarungan mereka

Putaran badai di atas langit makin membesar, lalu dari sana, dua pemuda terjatuh. Terjatuh oleh serangan dari lawan masing-masing. Dan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memulai pertarungan dahsyat mereka antara Renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra dengan saling memberikan serangan yang mereka punya

**[Amaterasu]**

**[Shinra Tensei]**

Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan serengan masing-masing dan keduanya kini dalam kondisi tidak baik dengan jatuh dengan kaki bergetar berusaha untuk berdiri

"Haah.." Sasuke terjatuh akibat hantaman ledakan tadi. Sebaliknya, Naruto juga terjatuh yang kondisinya sama parahnya

"Haah.."

Jaket Naruto hancur, namun ia masih dilapisi oleh chakra Bijuu. Dan dengan itu, ia melempar Amaterasu milik Sasuke di saat-saat terakhir ditembakan oleh Sasuke.

'Aku tahu itu memang tak akan mempan, tapi masih bisa sebagai umpan..' pikir Sasuke.

"Uukhh!" mata kiri Sasuke mengalami pendarahan.

"Aku terlalu banyak memakai chakra.. mata kiriku tak bisa kukontrol dengan baik.." pikirnya sambil memegangi mata kiri tersebut.

Lalu saat Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan, tampak Naruto juga mulai berdiri dan sudah bersiap dengan tiga Bunshin

Sasuke tak punya waktu atau tenaga yang cukup untuk menghindar, tiga bunshin Naruto menendang secara bersama-sama hingga tubuh Sasuke terpental ke atas, lalu bunshin Naruto yang asli memukulnya, dan Sasuke juga balas memukul, dan merekapun sama-sama terjatuh

Sasuke tak punya banyak tenaga untuk bergerak jauh, namun ia masih punya cukup kemampuan untuk memunculkan shuriken dari segel di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu, ia melempar tiga shuriken itu, mengenai tepat ketiga bunshin Naruto tadi.

Berikutnya, Sasuke menyerang satu lagi bunshin Naruto yang tersisa. Namun saat hendak menusuk, bunshin tersebut mampu memegangi dan menahan tubuh Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Naruto yang asli muncul dan memukulnya dibagian perut

"Haah.. hah.." Sasuke merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya akibat tinjuan dari Naruto

Tubuh Sasuke terseret sejauh beberapa meter, tapi kemudian ia mampu bangkit kembali, dan bersiap dengan chakra petir di tangan kirinya. Namun, chakranya benar-benar habis, dan aliran listrik itupun menghilang.

Berbeda dengan hal itu, Naruto masih punya cukup chakra untuk menciptakan rasengan, dan saat ini bersiap untuk melemparkannya. Namun, tubuh Naruto begitu lelah karena sebelumnya dia membuang cukup banyak stamina untuk melawan mantan rekannya tadi hingga saat ingin melemparkannya, ia malah terjatuh.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kondisi itu, ia mendekat dan lalu menendang tubuh Naruto, kemudian memukulnya berkali-kali, menghajarnya, hingga kemudian Naruto menyundulnya, lalu mereka sama-sama terkapar kembali.

"Menyerah sajalah.." ucap Sasuke, namun mereka masih mampu untuk sama-sama bangkit.

"Sasuke!"

Mereka kembali saling pukul dan saling tendang, seperti waktu masih anak-anak dulu. Meski dulu, Naruto harus mempropokasi Sasuke dulu supaya ia mau melawannya,

Pertarunga mereka kemudian semakin menjauh dari tempat awal mereka bertarung dan sekarang mereka berada Di bantaran sungai yang airnya masih tinggal sedikit itu, Naruto dan Sasuke masih saling pukul. Pukulan mereka tidak sekuat tadi, dan mulai melemah karena chkara mereka yang hanya tinggal sedikit, dan kini Naruto sekarang menaikan Demonic Powernya hingga sangat tinggi yang membuatnay dapat berdiri karena Stamina tambahan

"Maaf sasuke tapi aku belum berniat untuk mati, jadi maaf" Ujar Naruto yang kini di tangan kanannya sudah terdapat bola spiral berwarna biru

**[Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAAR

Tubuh Sasuke kini terlempar beberapa meter dan kemudian tidak sadarkan diri karena kehabisan stamian dan chkara, sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri walay sebenarnya dia ingin pingsan, dan dia menggunakan sisa chakranya untuk shunsin kembali ke Occul Research Club dimana para Peeragenya berkumpul.

Sedangkan di ruang Klub

Kushina, Minato, Nagato, dan Peerage Naruto kini sedang bingun mecari keberadaan Naruto karena pasalnya dia tidak melihat Naruto sejak bangun tidur

"Sebenarnya pergi kemana Naruto itu?" tanya Kushina kepada Rias dan Sakura, karena Naruto tidur dengan keduanya

"Aku juga tidak tahu, karena saat aku bangun Naruto-kun sudah tidak ada di sampingku" Jawab Rias, dan mendapat anggukan dari Sakura

"Jadi apakah kalian melihat kepergian Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Peerage Naruto yang lainnya

"Kami tidak melihatnya Buchou" Jawab Peerage Naruto, tapi kemudian muncul dari belakang mereka terdengar seperti orang terjatuh, dna kemudian mereka menengok siapa yang jatuh, dan mereka tidak menyangka bahwa yang jatuh adalah naruto, tapi bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah kondisi Naruto yang di sekitar tubuhnya mengalir darah dan banyak bekas luka, seperti baru selesai dalam perang besar

"NARUTO/ NARUTO-KUN/ TAICHOU" Teriak mereka semua panik akan kondisi Naruto

Dan setelah kejadian itu Naruto dibawa kekamar, dan kini tubuh Naruto sedang megalami pemulihan setelah selama satu jam penuh Sakura, Karin, dan Ashia mengalirkan kekuatan peyembuhan mereka ke Naruto, dan beruntung luka Naruto tidak sampai kebagian vitalnya sehingga tidak memerluka waktu lama untuk pulih, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa luka yang dialami Naruto itu sangat parah

Sedangakan Kushina, Minato, Nagato. dan Peerage Naruto bingung dengan apa ayng sebenarnay terjadi dengan Naruto. dan mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya setelah naruto siuman nanti, dan terpaksa mereka harus mengurangi waktu untuk berlarih terutama Rias, Sakura, dan Akeno, dan kenapa Akeno? Karena akeno juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti halnya Sakura dan Rias

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Next Update : Kono Yo No Kyusheishu**

{Bcoroan, di Episdoe selanjutsnya Kono yo no kyuseishu Naruto sudah keluar dari tubuh Issei :D}


	9. Chapter 9

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto. U X Rias. G X Sakura. H X Akeno. H X Tsubaki. S X Sona .S

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Masukin Hinata haremnya Naru

A : Hah, maaf tappi saya tidak suka Naruhina :D

Q : Tuh semua yg idup lagi edo tensei ya? Atau digenjutsu ama toneri?

A : Genjutsu ama Toneri

Q : Apa nanti ingatannya ada yang kembali ?

A : Tidak karena genjutsu permanen, alias Manipulasi permanen

Q : Ok Ane menungu Next chapter th0r dan Fic yang laen kapan Update th0r?

A : Ganti-gantian gan

* * *

0.0

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya yang ia ingat terkahir kali adalah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke dan kemudian dirinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri dan setelah itu dirinya tidak mengingat apapun lagi. Kemudian Naruto melihat sekitar dan terlihat Orang tuannya, Rias, Sakura, dan Akeno yang berada di depan sana sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Enghhhh..." Lenguh Naruto tapi dapat membuat yang lainnya mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Naru kau sudah sadar?" Ujar Kushina kepada anaknya dengan wajah senang, begitu juga dengan Rias, Sakura, dan Akeno, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk karena lidahnya terasa kelu untuk berbicara

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Tanya Minato kepada anaknya

"O-Ot- Susuk- ki T-Ton-Ner-ri!" Ujar Naruto terbata menyebut nama Otsusuki Toneri

"Otsusuki Toneri?" Gumam mereka semua setelah Naruto mengucapkan nama itu

"Baiklah kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya setelah keadaanmu pulih nantinya" Ujar Minato kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Sakura-chan, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, tolong jaga Naru ya, karena Jiisan dan Baasan mau mengecek latihan mereka" Ujar Minato kepada ketiganya

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka kepada calon mertuanya ini

Setelah perginya Minato dan Kushina, mereka bertiga merawat Naruto hingga kondisinya mulai membaiak, walau kadang mereka harus berdebat karena hal yang tidak penting

[TIME SKIP]

Kini semuanya sedang berkumpul di Occult Research Club untuk membahas perihal kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi babak belur kemarin

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto

"Ha'i Sensei" Jawab Naruto kemudian mengambil nafas sejenak

"Otsusuki Toneri, Keturunan langsung dari Otsusuki Hamura saudara dari Rikudou Sennin, kemarin aku secara tidak sengaja merasakan kekuatan dar kedelapan Bijuu dan kemudian aku mencari dimana sumber energi itu, dan ternyata sumber energi itu berasal dari tubuh Toneri yang kemungkinan besar mengestrak kedelapan Bijuu dan menyegel dalam tubuhnya, dan dia tidak sendiri dia bersama sepuluh orang yang sangat kuat" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Apa kau mengetahui siapa mereka?" Tanya Nagato kepada Naruto

"Tentu" Jawab Naruto

"Siapa?" Tanya Nagato lagi

"Mereka adalah Jiraiya-sensei, Hinata, Gaara, Tsunade-Baachan, Shikamaru, Obito, Bee no san, Yamato-Taichou, dan Uchiha Sasuke" Jawab Naruto yang membuat Sakura, Karin, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, dan Nagato tercengang mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Naruto

"Apa kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Minato meminta kepastian dari Naruto

"Tentu saja Tousan karena aku sempat bertarung dengan mereka semua, dan parahnya mereka tidak mengenaliku dan menyerangku secara membabi buta, bahkan Sasuke memgeluarkan kekuatan terkuatnya" Ujar Naruto

"Ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat berbahaya, apa kita perlu meminta bantuan Yondai Maou dan Azazel?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Itu tidak perlu, karena jika mereka ikut akan terjadi perang yang sangat besar, dengan korban yang sangat besar juga. Mereka tidak mengincar apapun dari dunia ini yang mereka incar adalah aku" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi dengan Senjutsu Rikudou, dan Rinnegan sejati aku tidak akan mudah untuk mereka kalahkan, walau sebenarnya jika Toneri ikut bertarung mungkin sekarang aku sudah tertangkap olehnya" Lanjut Naruto

"Jadi, kita harus memperkuat fisik kita dalam tempo yang cepat?" Gumam Nagato

"Benar" Balas Naruto

"Lantas bagaimana latihan dari Sekiryuutei?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Nagato

"Dirinya sedang beradaptasi dengan kekuatan barunya yang ia sebuat dengan [Juggernout Drive] tapi dia masih belum menguasainya dengan sempurnya hanya 65%" Jawab Nagato

"Apa Kau bisa menggunakan Juggernout Drive Issei?" Tanya Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, dan Rias

"Tentu saja, walau aku kehabisan tenaga total setelah menggunakan itu" Jawab Issei

"Tapi aku akui dia kuat mampu menghancurkan Chibaku Tensei dengan kekuatan itu, tapi itu bukan Chibaku Tensei terkuat milkku hanya seukuran pulau kecil saja" Ujar Nagato

"Jadi seperti itu, tapi kekuatan dari Issei masih bisa di bilang sangat jauh di bandingkan dengan Sasuke, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengorbankan Issei" Ujar Naruto kepada Nagato

"Jadi apa kau memiliki Strategi Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Yang paling cerdas disini adalah Kakashi-sensei dan Tousan, jadi mereka yang akan menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan mereka" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi yang terpenting kita harus memperkuat diri kita masing-masing" Lanjut Rias dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari yang lainnya

"Baiklah lebih baik kita Isirahat saja, mengingat hari mulai malam dan aku juga ingin meminta bantuan dari Stundent Caouncil dalam misi kali ini" Ujar naruto sedangkan para Peerage Naruto hanya mengangguk saja pertanda setuju

0.0

Kini Naruto sepulang sekolah berada berada di ruang Osis karena ingin meminta bantuan dari Sona dan juga Peeragenya dalam misi kali ini karena tidak mungkin mereka bisa mengalahkan Toneri dan kelompoknya hanya dengan Peeragenya saja

"Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona kepada Naruto

"Aku ingin kalian membatuku beserta Peerage-ku untuk melawan Toneri, dia adalah ancaman terbesar bagi kedamaian dunia melebihi Chaos Bridge sendiri, dan aku memnita bantuan kepada kalian Sona-kaichou beserta Peeragemu!" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya kesini

"Baiklah aku menerimanya Naruto-kun!" Jawab Sona kepada Naruto

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, dan kita tidak bertujuan untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu, dan aku memnita bantuanmu karena aku ingin kaumembuat Kekai sewasktu-waktu jika menyerang karena aku memprediksi perterungan itu akan terjadi di kota Kuoh, dan saat itu terjadi aku tidak ingin para manusia menyedari semua ini, dengan kata lain aku ingin kalian memindahkan sementara waktu manusia itu kedimensi virtual" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto, aku mengerti dan terlihat dari nada kau bicara pasti akan terjadi petarungan terbesar jika mereka datang menyerang?" Tanya Sona dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Ujar Naruto yang bersiap pergi tapi ditahan oleh Sona

"Ada apa Kaichou?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kaichou

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" Ujar Sona dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"A-Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Naruto gugup

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun" Ujar SOna pelan tapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto

"Ehhhhhh" Naruto bengong dengan mulut menganga, sedangkan Sona tidak tinggal diam dengan kebengongan naruto dia langsung mencium bibir Naruto

CUP

Sona mencium bibir Naruto tanpa aba-aba, sedangkan Naruto yang terkejut perlahan menutup matanya dan mulai membalas ciuman dari Sona, ciuman yang awalnya hanya ciuman kasih sayang kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dan nafsu, dan tanpa sadar kini mereka sudah berada di atas Sofa dengan Naruto menindih Sona tanpa melepas ciuman mereka

Naruto mulai mencium bibir manis Sona dan dengan lembut membuat Sona tak tahan dan langsung menghisap bibir bawahnya. Naruto tak tinggal diam saat lidah Sona mengajaknya untuk bergumul. Dengan insting lelakinya, Naruto menjelajah seluruh rongga Sona dan sesekali mengulum lidah gadis yang memejamkan mata itu.

Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu baju yang melindungi tubuh indah Sona kemudian ciumannya beralih turun keleher jenjang Sona.

Naruto menggigit kecil leher bersih Sona dengan sebelah tangan meremas buah dadanya hingga membuat gadis itu menggelijang sambil menarik gemas rambut pirangnya.

"Aahh~" Satu desahan sexy lolos dari Sona membuat senyum tampan terkembang diwajah Naruto sambil ciumannya kembali turun lalu terhenti disebuah gumpalan daging kenyal dan bermain disana.

Naruto terus menghisap sambil sesekali mengginggitnya kecil dan sebelah tangannya ikut bermain memilin benda kecil yang sudah mengeras tersebut sehingga melepaskan suara desahan halus dari bibir sang gadis.

Setelah merasa puas, Naruto turun kebawah dengan bibir yang tak lepas dari dada, perut hingga tiba dipaha dalam Sona dan berhenti sepenuhnya disana.

"Hmmph~ uuhhk—Naruhh~" Sona mendesah nikmat ketika lidah panas Naruto menggoda miliknya yang terkadang menelusup masuk lalu kembali keluar menyapu permukaan bibirnya serta mengulum sesuatu yang kecil mungil nan merah.

Sebelah tangan Sona mencengkram kuat bantal disisi tempat ia menaruh kepala dan sebelahnya lagi meraih rambut Naruto. Dengan terlatih Naruto memanjakan tubuh bawah Sona yang terkadang jemari lentik gadis itu menjambak surai Pirangnya akibat rasa geli yang ia dapat dan sebelah telapak lebarnya mengelus paha gadis itu.

Sesuatu memaksa keluar dari perut Sona, ia mengepit kepala Naruto dengan kedua pahanya saat dirasa sudah tak kuat lagi. Naruto yang mengetahui gadisnya hampir sampai segera menusuk dua jarinya yang mudah masuk karena telah basah sempurna dan langsung mengocoknya cepat.

Lenguhan panjang Sona menuntun keluar cairan lengket dari senggamanya dan Naruto mencabut jarinya dari sana lalu menjilatinya hingga bersih kemudian kembali mendekati Sona.

0.0

Sedangkan DI ruang Occult Reseach Club

Kini Sakura dan Rias sedang mencari Naruto karena setelah pulang sekolah Naruto tidak datang keruang klub dan mereka khawatir bahwa Naruto menemui Toneri

"Sebenarnya kemana Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Sakura

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku berharap dia tidak melakukan hal yang ceroboh" Jawab Sakura kepada Rias

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu" Balas Rias

0.0

Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Sona

"Uughh—" Sona menahan sakit ketika barang Naruto yang keras dan besar perlahan memasuki tubuhnya yang masih perawan. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata menikmati tubuh hangat Sona yang sangat rapat.

Sona tercekat saat barang Naruto telah tertanam sepenuhnya dibawah sana. Ia menggigit kuat bibirnya untuk tak melepaskan erang sakit agar tak mengecewakan Naruto.

Selama beberapa menit mendiamkan diri, Sona mulai menggeliat kecil dibawah kungkungan Naruto dengan tangan memegang pergelangan lelaki pirang diatasnya tersebut. Naruto yang tahu bahwa Sona tak merasa sakit lagi perlahan memundurkan pinggulnya. Sedikit sakit namun Sona masih bisa menahannya.

"Aahhh~" Sona mendesah halus ketika Naruto mendorong masuk, tangannya meraih pinggang pemuda itu dan sedikit mencakarnya saat merasa hujaman dibawah sana terlalu lembut membuat ia meminta ingin lebih dari yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aakh—Naruhh~ le–lebihh cepathh—" Seringai lebar terbentuk diwajah berpeluh Naruto, dengan senang hati ia mempercepat pompanya ditubuh Sona hingga menghasilkan bunyi derit Sofa serta pekikan girang dari wanita bermabut hitam pendek sebahu itu.

"Aahh~ Aahh~ Oouuhhh~" Sona melenguh nikmat saat ujung kepala Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang terletak jauh di dalam dan ia semakin mengeratkan cekalannya dipinggang pria yang bergerak cepat itu membuat tubuhnya ikut terguncang. Tak membiarkan dada Sona menganggur, Naruto segera melahapnya rakus.

"Uuhh~ Aahh! Aahh! Aahh~…" Desahan Sona semakin meraja lela merasakan nikmat yang sangat menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, ia bahkan tak kesakitan ketika mulut nakal Naruto menggigit putingnya dan hal itu malah membuat ia menjerit girang.

Naruto menggeram ketika dinding-dinding rahim Sona menjepit hebat miliknya memaksa untuk menyemburkan seluruh isi semen putihnya. Kaki jenjang Sona naik melingkari pinggang Naruto bergantian dengan tangan yang merangkul mesra leher pemuda itu yang sudah menjauh dari dadanya.

Bunyi derit Sofa terdengar semakin erotis, lalu tak menjelang lama kemudian Sona melenguh panjang penuh kepuasan sementara Naruto mengumpat tak jelas.

"Ohh~ Fuck" Sona membuka mata mendengar umpatan Naruto. lelaki itu menggila sendiri merasakan nikmat dari hasil pijatan tubuh Sona.

Menyadari pria itu hampir menyusulnya, Sona langsung menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya kemudian melumatnya untuk meredam lenguh geram Naruto.

Sona mengerang pelan disela mengecup bibir Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang kental dan panas menyembur tubuhnya hingga terasa penuh, ia semakin mengeratkan lingkarang betisnya dipinggang pemuda itu agar bisa merasakan lebih dalam lagi.

Nafas keduanya terputus-putus, Naruto melepas pagutan mereka dan kemudian menyatukan kening ia dan Sona membawa mata mereka untuk saling beradu.

Dengan wajah bersemu padam, Sona menyentuh pipi kokoh Naruto yang menyeringai lebar bak seringaian seekor binatang rubah.

"Lanjut ke ronde kedua?" Sona terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Naruto, lalu kemudian memekik kecil namun tak menolak saat Naruto menukar posisi mereka yang sekarang ia menduduki Naruto tanpa melepas penyatuan dan perlahan lelaki itu memegang bokongnya menuntun untuk bergerak dari atas.

Sona mengerang nikmat merasakan sensasi berbeda dari yang mereka lakukan tadi. Sedikit terbiasa oleh yang diajarkan Naruto, ia bergoyang lembut penuh menggoda sehingga membuat Naruto tak tahan dan langsung meremas bokong kenyalnya.

"Sshhh—aahhhk~" Jari-jari lentik Sona terkembang bertumpu diperut bantalan persegi Naruto untuk menyanggah tubuhnya agar mudah bergerak.

"Ooh dear, don't tease me !" Geram Naruto yang dapat dimengerti oleh Sona. Gadis itu memejamkan mata lalu mulai bergenjot liar diatas Naruto, ia mendorong kuat sehingga barang Naruto tertanam dalam mengenai mulut rahimnya.

"Oouuhhh~ Aahh... Aahhh~" Ruang Osis itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara desahan gila Sona serta umpatan kasar Naruto.

Sang lelaki pirang bangkit dari baringnya dan lalu meremas gemas bokong padat Sona kala gigitan dinding dibawah sana seperti ingin menelan habis barangnya serta tangan gadis itu memeluk lehernya.

Sesekali jemari kecil Sona menjambak rambut belakang Naruto ketika lelaki dibawahnya itu menyentak kuat tubuh mereka.

"Aaahh—Naruhh~" Sona mendongak sambil mengikuti dorongan tangan Naruto yang melekat di bokongnya.

Tak tahan dengan tuntunan brutal yang Naruto lakukan, Sona menggigit bahu pemuda itu melampiaskan getaran nikmat yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian ia meninggalkan bahu yang terdapat bekas giginya dan bergulir dengan seluruh lima jemarinya terselip di rambut Pirang pria itu.

Pijatan ketat dari tubuh Sona membuat Naruto menggeram sedang gadis itu menahan diri agar tak keluar duluan.

"Na–naruhh~ Sedikith—enghh–lagihh~" Suara Sona terdengar sexy memperingati Naruto bahwa ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk segera keluar.

"Jangan ditahan–aargh~" Suruh Naruto seraya mengelus seluruh tubuh belakang Sona yang tengah memeluk lehernya dari bawah hingga punggung membuat sang empu semakin tak kuat dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sona kembali melenguh panjang mengiringi cairan yang ditahan sejak tadi ia lepas mengenai ujung kepala Naruto yang juga berkedut hendak menyusul.

Naruto yang semakin terdesak segera memuntahkan seluruh benihnya kedalam rahim Sona hingga melimpah dan meluber keluar. Gadis itu menggigit bibir menikmati rasa panas dan lengket yang meleleh dari dalamnya hingga keluar mengenai kelelakian Naruto.

Setelah dirasa habis, Sona mendorong dada Naruto untuk membawanya berbaring dengan ia yang menimpa penuh tubuh lelaki itu yang diselimuti oleh keringat.

"Naruto-kun aku mencintaimu" Ujar Sona kepada Naruto dengan lirih

"Aku juga, tapi apakah kau tidak masalah menjadi yang keempat?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sona, karena Naruto bermaksud menjadikan Akeno yang ketiga

"AKu tidak apa selama aku bisa bersamamu Naruto-kun, jadi kau membuat kerajaan Harem Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona dengan mata berbibar kepada Naruto

"Sebenarnya ini permintaan dari Venelana-Kaasan jadi aku menurutinya" Jawab Naruto dan Sona hanya mengangguk kemudian mereka memaka baju mereka kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, seperti Naruto yang kembali keruang Occult Research Clubb.

0.0

Kini Naruto sedang berada di depan Sakura dan Rias yang sedang dalam kondisi mengintrogasinya seperti didinya membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar dan siap akan di jebloskan ke penjara dan parahnya lagi mereka mengintrogasi Naruto dikamar, dan juga mereka mengajak sang Ultimate Sadist yaitu Akeno

"jadi Naruto-kun bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau berada di ruang Osis, dan dari mimik wajahmu kau seperti kelelahan tidak mungkin kau hanya meminta bantuan dari Sona selama itu, dan tidak mungkin hanya meminta bantuan seperti itu membuatmu kelelahan" Hardik Rias kepada Naruto

"Lebih baik kau jujur Naruto, kalau tidak kau akan menerima akibatnya" Ujar Sakura dengan tampang horrornya

"Baiklah, aku jujur. Tadi aku bermain badan dengan Sona-kaichou" Jawab Naruto santai dnegan tampang tidak bersalahnya

"APA?" Teriak kedua wanita dan satu gadis itu

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Jangan kau tanya kenapa, kau sudah memilik kami dan kenapa kau masih bermain dengan wanita lain, apa kamu tidak puas dengan kami?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto , dan keduanya sudah menguarkan kekuatannya

"Tunggu aku bisa jelaskan, ini adadalah permintaan dari Venelana-Kaasan untuk memintaku mendirikan kerajaan harem dengan kalian berdua yang menjadi Alphanya" Jelas Naruto sebelum hal buruk terjadi padanya

"Apa itu benar?" Tanya Sakura dan Rias

"Itu benar, kalau tidak percaya coba tanyakan sendiri" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias

"Jadi Naruto-kun mau membuat kerajaan harem. bolehkan aku ikut?" Tanya Akeno kepada Naruto

"Tentu saja, tapi apakah kau mau menjadi yang ketiga?" Tanya Naruto kepada Akeno, da AKeno hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menerjang Naruto dengan mencium bibir

[Oke malas membuat Lemon 3 orang, jadi kalian bayangkan sendiri ya hehehehehe... karena sudah capek buat lemon antara Sona dan Naruto]

**-TBC-**

Yo Minna, bagaimana Chapter ini? membosankan kah? atau sebaliknya?

tapi Author beharap ikuti chapter-chapter terakhir Shinobi DxD ya? hehehehe

* * *

**Next Update : Naruto The Next Poseidon**


	10. Chapter 10 : END

**Shinobi DxD 2**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto. U X Rias. G X Sakura. H X Akeno. H X Tsubaki. S X Sona .S

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Dsb

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : Naruto nikah dengan haremnya di chap berapa?

A : Nanti saat endingnya bro

Q : apakah fic ini bakalan sad ending, kalau boleh jangan sad ending

A : Kagak kok, nanti sehabis lawan Toneri -end- tapi masih ada lenjutan musim berikutnya

Q : keren sungguh keren gak aq di chapter ini ada lemonnya thanks iyaa soalnya lemon sona jarang  
emangnya list harem naru ada berapa ?

A : Ntar aja untuk sekarang masih 4-5 aja, tapi musim depan akan rilis

Q : Kurang hot gan hehe

A : Maaf kurang ide lemonnya

Q : mimpi apa author semalem malah nulis lemon hampir full satu cerita

A : Mimpi basah bro :v

Q : Lanjut author keren,nanti ama tsubaki ada kan?

A : Ada dong

Q : Ahh Auth0r gak seru niih kan tangung Lemon nya, tapi susah juga yaa buat 2 Lemon sekaligus Hehehe

A : Sulit brooo, kalo buat Four Some lagi, nanti malah kena undang-undang pornografi saya

Q : Tambahin kuroka thor

A : Gak minat ama kuroka gan tapi saya pertimbangin untuk musim depan

* * *

0.0

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan dapat dilihat ada tiga perempuan yang tidur di samping kana kirinya dan atasnya yang tidak lain adalah Rias, Sakura, dan Akeno, mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam membuat tubuh Naruto mendidih dan blushing berat, kemudian tanpa membangunkan ketiga gadisnya dia berlalu menuju kamar mandi

**"Yo Naruto, tak kurasa ajaran mesum gurumu menurun padamu hahahah"** Ledek Kurama kepada Naruto

"Hah, sepertinya begitu Kurama" Jawab Naruto pasrah

**"Hahahaha, jangan seperti itu Naruto, bagaimanapun juga ini karena kau dulu ikut mengembara bersama Jiraiya selama 3 tahun dulu, dan hasilnya adalah ini"** Kurama semakin meledek Partnernya ini

"Terus saja kau meledekku Kurama" Kesal Naruto kepada Kurama yang daritadi menertawakannya

**"Baiklah Maaf, tapi saat ini kau harus fokus pada Toneri, jadi apa kau memiliki rencana?" **Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto

"Tidak, tapi apakah kau bisa memprediksi hasil jika aku bertarung dengan Toneri secara langsung?" Tanya Naruto

**"Itu terlalu berbahaya, dan perbandingannya adalah 7:3, untuk Toneri 7 dan kau adalah 3" **Jawab Kurama dengan memberikan jawaban secara matematis

"Jadi ini sangat beresiko, aku tahu sebuah jutsu yang akan membunuhnya dan keberhasilan ini adalah 100%" Ujar Naruto membuat Kurama kaget karena presentase keberhasilan

**"Apa itu?" **Tanya Kurama Antusias

"Tentu saja sebuah jutsu yang menyegel dirimu dalam tubuhku" Jawab Naruto kepada Kurama

**"Shiki Fuujin? Kau tahu sendirikan resiko penggunaan jutsu itu?"** Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto

"Ya aku tahu, dan aku berencana akan menggunakan itu, aku tidak ingin teman-teman dan orang yang aku kasihi menderita hanya karena mereka mengincar diriku" Ujar Naruto

**"Baiklah, apapun itu aku akan mendukungmu Naruto dan aku bersedia mati bersamamu. Dan jangan suruh aku menjadi Jinchuriki lain karena aku tidak mau" **Ujar Kurama kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto tersenyum karena ucapan dari Kurama

[TIME SKIP]

Naruto sekarang sudah berada di depan kediaman yang di tempati oleh Peeragenya dan juga keluarga barunya, dan dia memberikan senyum kepada rumah yang berisi orang yang di sanyanginya

"Maaf semuanya aku harus pergi aku tidak ingin kalian menderita karena aku, dan tujuanku membangkitkan kalian bukanlah untuk membatuku dalam melawan Toneri melainkan aku ingin bertemu kalian karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan rinduku kepada kalian, untuk kalian semua Arigatou, Gommen, to Sayounara" Gumam Naruto kemudian meninggalkan kediamannya, dan penghuni dari rumah tersebut tidak akan bangun sampai 2 hari kedepan karena genjutsu Rinnegan yang di pasang pada merea semua

Naruto sekaran sedang menuju ke arah dimana Toneri berada dan dia sudah siap untuk menghadapi kematiannya sendiri, dan dalam perjalanan ia sesekali meneteskan air mata karena bukan takut akan kematian yang akan menjemputnya melainkan ia harus meninggalkan orang yang ia kasihi

'Sakura, Rias, Akeno, dan Sona aku tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada kalian, dan aku hanya meminta satu permintaan ini kepada kalian jangan menagis walau seberat apapun penderitaan yang kau alami dan berjuanglah hidup dengan tersenyum walau aku sudah tidak berada di sisi kalian lagi, salam kasih Uzumaki Naruto' Batin Naruto yang mengirimkan pesan telepati kepada ketiga keempat kekasihnya ini, dan mereka akan menerima pesan itu ketika mereka sadar

Dan kemudian dia berada di sebuah tanah lapang dan dapat di saksikan bahwa Toneri dan kesepuluh orang yang tidak lain adalah anak buah dari Toneri yang dulu adalah teman-temannya sedang berdiri di arah yang berlawanan dari posisi Naruto

"Jadi kau datang untuk menjemput kematianmu Naruto?" Tanya Toneri sarkastik kepada Naruto

"Cih lebih baik kita lihat saja Toneri, kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan" Jawab Naruto dann kemudian masuk dalam mode Bijuu mode Rikudou sekarang tubuhnya sudah terlapis oleh cahaya berwarna kuning emas dengan 6 Godoudama di belakangnya tak lupa sepasang mata Rinnegan dengan sebuah pola (+) dalam iris tengah Rinnegan, dan kesepuluh anak buah dari Tonei maju menyerang Naruto, tapi Naruto hanya memberikan senyum kepada kesepuluh orang itu yang pertema maju adalah Yamato dan Obito

**[Mokunton : mojuki no jutsu]**

Sebuah selur yang keluar dari tanah mengikat kaki Naruto, tapi itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Naruto kemudian dia mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan

**[Bijuu Damaa]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Kedua tubuh ayng menyerang Naruto dalam sekaligus itu hancur dari pandangan tapi Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Obito akan melakukan Jikkukan di belakangnya dan langsung medaratkan sebuah Rasengan berwarna kuning emas kearah Obito, dan setelah melihat keduanya gagal Toneri menyruh Hinata, Jiraiya, dan Shikamaru untuk menyerang

"jangan pikir kalain bisa mendekatiku" Ujar Naruto kepada ketiganya

**[Mokunton : Kajukai Korin]**

Sebuah kumpulan pohon kemudian mengurung mereka dalam pohon yang berjumlah banyak dengan mengeluarkan serbuk bunga yang membuat mereka sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan kesadaran mereka menghilang, dan saat itu Naruto bergegas mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu

**[Fuuton : Kazeryuu No Jutsu]**

**[Katon : Gouka Mekakyu]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan dahsyat terjadi dengan membuat pohon yang menjadi kurangan dari ketiganya kini sudah hangus totalakibat gabungan dua elemen tersebut hingga menciptkan kobaran api yang sangat besar, selanjutnya sebuah serangan boal Api yang sangat besar menyerang kearah Naruto

**[Katoon : Gauka Mekakyu]**

**[Katoon : Gouka Mekakyu]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan Naruto dan Sasuke bertubrukan hingga menciptkan ledakan yang cukup besar, karena serangan mereka yang sama

**[Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken]**

Sebuah serengan bertipe elemen angin berbentuk Shuriken kini mengarah ke arah kelima orang yang tersisa dari pertarungan Naruto tadi

**[Enton : Kagatsuchi]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAR

Dan serangan itu juga dapat dimentahkan oleh Sasuke, dan Kini Naruto menyerang kelima orang itu secara fisik dengan kecepatan dari Bijuu mode, sebuah gelombang pasir mengaraj ke Naruto tapi dirinya hanya menatap itu dengan dingin seolah hanya golombang air, dan kemudian melakukan shunsin kebelakang Gaara dan membisikan seseuatu ke Gaara

"Masih terlalu lambat Gaara"

**[Yooton : Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

sebuah kawah cukup besar tercipta akibat serangan dari Naruto, dan membuat Gaara sudah tidak bernyawa karena serangan itu membuat tubuh Gaara tembus

"Baiklah kali ini aku tidak akan bermain pelan" Ujar Naruto

BLAAAAAAAAR

Kini Naruto menhajar habis keempat orang itu kecuali Sasuke dengan habis-habisan, dengan kecepatan seperti ini Naruto tidak terhentikan

**[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAAAAAAR

Sring

Kini Naruto sudah berada di belakang Shikamaru dan Tsunade tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto kini sudah siap menyerang mereka dengan kedua tangan yang dihiasi oleh bola spiral berwarna merah

**[Chou Odaama Tatsumaki Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAR

Dan kin tubuh keduanya jatuh tersenungkur tak bernyawa setelah mendapat serengan telak dari Naruto, tapi setelah Naruto menjatuhkan keduanya kini tubuhnya terikat oleh sebuah ekor yang tidak lain adalah ekor dari Hachibi kemudian Naruto melakukan Shunsin kebelakang Killer Bee

**[Katon : Gauka Mekakyu]**

BLAAAAAAAR

Serengan itu telak mengenai Killer dan kini jatuh dengan tidak bernyawa karena serangan Naruto yang mempunyai serangan skala besar di gunakan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dan bahkan membuat tubuh dari Bee sudah tidak berada lagi karena menjadi debu

**[Hirodara]**

serengan taijutsu ini megenai Naruto dengan jelasnya, tapi serengan tiu hanya membuat Naruto terpental beberapa meter

'Serengan yang kuat, jika aku tidak menggunakan Bijuu Mode Rikudou pasti akibatnya akan fatal' Batin Naruto

Sring

"Maaf tapi ini harus berakhir Gay-sensi," Teriak Naruto dan kini mengadahkan kedua tangannya

**[Shinra Tensei]**

BLAAAAAAAR

Gay terpental setelah menerima serangan berbentuk tekanan Grafitasi dari Naruto hingga belasan meter dan kemudian terjatuh, dan terlihat mereka berdua mulai berdiri lagi, tapi Naruto tidak memberi mereka kesempatakan karena Naruto telah melepar Rasen Shuriken kearah keduanya,

DUAAAAAAAAAR

Dan kemudian dia menatap Sasuke yang hanya menjadi lawannya pertema dan kemudian Toneri, kondisi Narutopun bisa di bilang masih baik karena dia serius sejak awal untuk melawan teman-temannya

"Jadi hanya kau sendiri Sasuke, lebih baik kau meyingkir jika kau tidak ingin bernasip sama?" Ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Sasuke serang dia, dan bunuh Uzumaki Naruto sekarang" Ujar Toneri, dan tanpa disiruh dua kali Sasuke mulai menyerang Naruto, kemudian ia berubah menjadi Susano'o dengan mempersiapkan sebuuh jutsu yang sama seperti waktu itu

"Ini adalah jurus terkuat yang kumiliki, dengan ini kau tidak akan bsia lari seperti pertarungan pertama kita" Ujar Sasuke , sedangkan Naruto yang sudah mengetahui Jutsu itu kemudian membuat sebuah jutsu. kini sudah bersiap dengan [Senpou : Bijuu yoton Rasen Shuriken] milinya

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

terjadi benturan dan ledakan yang dahsyatnya melebihi apa yang selama ini pernah terjadi, kilauan cahaya yang begitu menggelegar. Luapan energi yang tercipta memang begitu dahsyat. Tercipta badai dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar di seantero area pertarungan itu, dan air yang ada di sungai meluap-luap menghantam tanah disekeliling mereka, dan Naruto yang melihat ini juga lebih serius dengan meningkatkan tekanan kekuatannya

Luapan energi yang begitu kuat terasa sampai ke mana-mana bahkan sampai mengguncang ketiga dunia yakni Neraka, dunia Manusia, dan Surga jika Naruto tidak memasang Kekai yang sangat kuat disekitar area pertarungan mereka dan lebiuh kuat dari sebelumnya

Putaran badai di atas langit makin membesar, lalu dari sana, dua pemuda terjatuh. Terjatuh oleh serangan dari lawan masing-masing. Dan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memulai pertarungan dahsyat mereka antara Renkarnasi Ashura dan Indra dengan saling memberikan serangan yang mereka punya

**[Enton : Kagatsuchi]**

**[Shinra Tensei]**

Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan serengan masing-masing dan kondisi sasuke yang sudah sangat parah sedangkan posis Naurto yang masih baik karena terlindungi oleh Godou dama sesaat sebelum terkena ledakan "Haah.." Sasuke terjatuh akibat hantaman ledakan tadi.

"Haah.." Ujar Sasuek kelelahan, kemudian Naruto membuat dua Bunshin

Sasuke tak punya waktu atau tenaga yang cukup untuk menghindar, dua bunshin Naruto menendang secara bersama-sama hingga tubuh Sasuke terpental ke atas, lalu bunshin Naruto yang asli memukulnya, dan Sasuke juga balas memukul, tapi Sasuke kalah dalam duel melawan Naruto

Sasuke tak punya banyak tenaga untuk bergerak jauh, namun ia masih punya cukup kemampuan untuk memunculkan fuma shuriken dari segel di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu, ia melempar dua buah fuma shuriken itu, mengenai tepat kedua bunshin Naruto tadi.

Berikutnya, Sasuke menyerang satu lagi bunshin Naruto yang tersisa. Namun saat hendak menusuk, bunshin tersebut mampu memegangi dan menahan tubuh Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Naruto yang asli muncul dan memukulnya dibagian perut

"Haah.. hah.." Sasuke merasakan sakit dibagian perutnya akibat tinjuan dari Naruto

Tubuh Sasuke terseret sejauh beberapa meter, tapi kemudian ia mampu bangkit kembali, dan bersiap dengan chakra petir di tangan kirinya. Namun, chakranya benar-benar habis, dan aliran listrik itupun menghilang.

"Maaf sasuke tapi aku belum berniat untuk mati sebelum membunuh Toneri, jadi maaf" Ujar Naruto yang kini di tangan kanannya sudah terdapat bola spiral berwarna biru

**[Rasengan]**

BLAAAAAAR

Tubuh Sasuke kini terlempar beberapa meter dan kemudian menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya karena kehabisan stamina dan chakra. Setelah mengngalahkan kesepuluh anak buah dari Toneri Naruto menatap Toneri dengan tatapan datar

"Hebat juga kau Uzumaki Naruto, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku dan lebih baik kau menyerah saja" Ujar Toneri kepada Naruto

"Menyerah katama? itu bukan sifat dari Uzumaki Naruto, mari bertarung dan tunjukan kekuatan kita masing-masing" Balas Naruto dengan sengit

"Dengan mata ini, Naruto.. aku akan menghancurkan duniamu." Kini mata Toneri sudah berubah menjadi sebuah dengan iris berwarna biru dengan efek akar di dalamnya

'Mata apa itu? aku belum pernah melihatnya' Batin Naruto yang melihat Teisengan

"Tenseigan adalah penggabungan dari Byakugan legendaris yang disegel oleh leluhurku, Otsutsuki Hamura dan Byakugan yang dimiliki oleh anggota klan Hyuga" Jawab Toneri kepada Naruto yang membuat Naruto terkejut karena kekuatan dari mata Toneri

"kalau begitu, apa tujuanmmu sampai harus membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Toneri

"Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa kekuatan dari keturunan Hamura lebih kuat dari keturunan Rikudou Sennin, dan membuktikan kekuatan dari Teisengan lebih kuat dari pada Rinnegan" Jawab Toneri

"Kalau begitu mari" Ujar naruto kemudian menyerang Toneri

**[Kaaton : Gouka Mekakyu]**

WUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disana, ayo cepat kesini dan hadapi aku" Ucap Toneri di dalam asap yang membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, melihat Naruto yang sepertinya masih menganalisa kemampuannya. Dia pun berkata

"Baiklah, Sekarang giliranku" Ujar Toneri

**[Godou dama]**

Dan kemudian pada punggung Toneri terhias 6 buah Godou Dama seperti Naruto

'APAAA! Dia mempunyai Gudoudama, ini akan semakin sulit, tapi beruntung dalam mode Sennin' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menghindar serangan Gudoudama dari Toneri

"Kenapa Naruto, kenapa kau tidak gunakan kekuatan matamu itu?" Tanya Toneri dengan nada malas

**[Fuuton : Rasen Shuriken]**

kemudian Toneri mengeluarkan Gudou dama miliknya untuk menahan jutsu Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Menyerahlah, kau tahu kan kalau Gudoudama bisa menahan semua serangan ninjutsu"

"Sekarang giliranku" Ucap Toneri, kemudian dia membuat bola lava yang terus berputar seperti bola dan mengarah ke Naruto

**[Shinra Tensei]**

kemudian dia mengembalikan jurus Yoton itu kearah Toneri, karena Shinra Tensei adalah salah satu kemampuan dari Rinnegan

'Aku lupa Rinnegan punya kemampuan itu' Batin Toneri yang melihat jutsunya kembalikan oleh Naruto kemudian dia menghidar dari serangan miliknya itu

"Kau sudah lihat Toneri… Jangan meremehkan Rinnegan milikku" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit kesal karena Tonei membanggakan kekuatan dari Teisengan

Toneri pun menyeringai dan berkata "Jadi begitu…". Kemudian dia mengaktifkan mode chakranya dan berkata "Aku akan tunjukkan kekuatan sebenarnya mata ini"

Dan kemudian Naruto langsung bertaransformasi ke Kurama mode dengan mode kurama dia dapat dengan leluasa menyerang Toneri dari atas

**[Renzokkou Bijuu Dama]**

Kemudian terceipta puluhan Bijuu dama yang mengarah ke Toneri, tapi kemudian mata Naruto terbelalak karena tiba-tiba Toneri sudah berada di belakang Naruto dengan mode Bijuu tapi berwarna hijau. [A/N : Disini Author buat Mode Bijuu berwarn hijau akibat chakra dari kedelapan Bijuu] kemudian menendang perut dari Naruto membuat Mode Kuramanya hancur

"Hoeeek" Naruto memuntahkan darahnya akibat tendangan dari Toneri, tapi buru-buru Naruto membuat Segel tangan Kagebunshin dan kemudian muncul dua Bunshin yang kini sedang mengunci pergerakan dari Toneri, dan kemudian Naruto yang asli membuat serangkaian hand seal dan di akhiri dengan tepukan tangan

**[Shiki Fuujin]**

Toneri yang mendengar nama jutsu itu kemudian merasa resah dan takut karena dengan jutsu itu sudah di pastikan dirinya tidak akan selamat, karena jutsu itu akan membuat target dan pengguna akan mati.

**[Fuuin]**

Kemudian dari tubuh Naruto muncul sebuah tangan dan kemudian menuju kearah Toneri kemudian mengambil jiwa Toneri

"Kurang aja kau Naruto" Ujar Toneri lemah kemudian jatuh tidak bernyawa karena jiwanya sudah ditarik oleh jurus Naruto, sedangkan naruto kini dalam posisi jatuh tertunduk karena tubuhnya lemas akibat chakra dari kedelapan Bijuu yang membuatnya lemas

"Tak kusangkan chakra dari kedelapan Bijuu sangat besar, tubuhku rasanya ingin rontok" Gumam Naruto yang mulai kehilangan kesadaran, tapi sebelum Naruto kehilangan kesadaran dia sempat membuat hand seal yang cukup rumit

"Hah.. hah dengan segel ini kau akan ikut bersamaku Kurama, dan sampai saat itu..." Ujar Naruto kemudian jatuh tertunduk karena efek dari penggunaaan jurus Shiki Fuujin

"Sayonara Minna" Ujar Naruto lirih kemudian menutup matanya, kemudian tubuhnya terurai menjadi serpihan cahaya keemasan

0.0

\- Dua hari kemudian di kediaman Naruto -

Terlihat tiga perempuan kini sedang mengerjapkan matanya, mereka merasa bahwa tubuh mereka sudah tertidur selama tiga hari dan kemudian sebuah suara ghaib membuat mereka tercengang karena ucapan dari sosok yang sangat mereka kenali

'Sakura, Rias, Akeno, dan Sona aku tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada kalian, dan aku hanya meminta satu permintaan ini kepada kalian jangan menagis walau seberat apapun penderitaan yang kau alami dan berjuanglah hidup dengan tersenyum walau aku sudah tidak berada di sisi kalian lagi, salam kasih Uzumaki Naruto' terdengar sebuah suaru Ghaib dan setelah kata-kata itu selesai mereka bertiga menangis dengan tersedu-sedu menyebut nama Naruto,

kemudian tidak lama kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya keemasan dan dari cahaya keemasan itu muncul sebuah Evil Pieces King yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Naruto, dan dengan itu mereka kemudian semakin menagis tersedu-sedu

"Naruto-kun" Ucap ketiganya dengan menagis tersedu-sedu karena kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka, bahkan sampai tersedu-sedunya mereka kemudian tidak sadarkan diri karena tidak kuat melihat kenyataan

\- Sedangkan Di Ruang Osis -

Sona dan Peeragenya kini sedang melakukan sebuah diskusi tapi Diskusi itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena Sona sang ketua Osis mendengar sebuah seuara Ghaib

'Sakura, Rias, Akeno, dan Sona aku tidak pernah meminta apapun kepada kalian, dan aku hanya meminta satu permintaan ini kepada kalian jangan menagis walau seberat apapun penderitaan yang kau alami dan berjuanglah hidup dengan tersenyum walau aku sudah tidak berada di sisi kalian lagi, salam kasih Uzumaki Naruto' Terdengar sebuah suara Ghaib yang tidal lain adalah suara dari Naruto dan setelah bait kata itu selesai Sona berteriak menyebut nama Naruto kemudian menangis dengan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya dan itu membuat Peerage Sona khawatir kepada Sona

"Ada apa Kaichou?" Tanya tsubaki kepada SOna

"Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun..." Sna tidak bisa menyelsaikan kata-katanya

"Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?" Tanya Tsubaki cemas kepada Sona

"Naruto-kun telah pergi meninggalkan kita semua" Ujar Sona kemudian menangis dengan derasnya dan beberapa saat kemudian tidak sadarkan diri

"Tidak... Naruto-kun tidak mungkin mati" Ujar Tsubaki tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada, dan kemudian pandangan Queen dari Sona mulai menggelap dan menyusul Sona tidak sadarkan diri.

\- Kembali ke kediaman Naruto -

Kini ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi dengan tangisan karena kepergian Naruto untuk selamanya

"Naru..." Tangis Kushina benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan, daritadi dia hanya menangis sembari menyebut nama Naruto

"Tenangkan dirimu Kushina" Ujar Minato menenangkan Kushina gara tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan padahal dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, sebagai seoarang ayah dirinya merasa tidak berguna

**"MInato, kepergian Naruto adalah karena dia tidak ingin kalian semua dalam masalah karena dirinya, dan maksud membangkitkanmu, Kushina, dan Nagato adalah karena ia rindu kepada kalian, bukan ingin untuk membatu dirinya dan sebelum dia pergi dia sempat berpesan kepada kalian 'Argatou, Gomen, to Sayounara. Dan dia mati akibat menggunakan sebuah jurus terlarang Shiki Fuujin untuk mengalahkan Toneri yang memiliki kedelapan Bijuu"** Ujar Yang Kyuubi kepada Minato, dan pesan itu dapat di dengar oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan itu dan setelah mendengar pesan itu mereka semakin menangis

Mereka tidak bisa menahan tangisnya karena orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka mengorbankan dirinya untuk melidungi mereka, dan mereka akan berusaha tegar seperti permintaan dari Naruto karena mereka tidak ingin Naruto sedih yang melihatnya dari atas sana

**-END-**

**Huhuhuhuhu... Maaf ya kalau endingnya menyedihkan dan maaf tadi memberi PHP karena akhirnya endingnya sedih tapi jangan khawatir masih ada [Shinobi DxD : Next Generation]**

**Dan terimakasih kepada para reader yang selama ini mendukung dan memberi saran yang membangun kepada saya dari Shinobi DxD 1 hingga Shinobi DxD 2. Dan terimakasih kepada reader yang mengikuti jalan cerita Fanfiction saya. Jaa ne**

* * *

**Next Update : Naruto the Next Poseidon**


End file.
